Los Ojos Vacíos
by Suky - EOY
Summary: Helga tiene una revisión por su pasado, y de ahí como maneja su vida en el presente. Las personas que pasaron por su vida. No es algo oscuro, sólo una historia con algo de romance y aventuras. No se asusten por el título. ACTUALIZADA 27 de Noviembre.
1. Lo real es lo que quiero

**LOS OJOS VACÍOS.**

**Prólogo:**

Helga tiene una revisión por su pasado, y de ahí como maneja su vida en el presente. Las personas que pasaron por su vida. No es algo oscuro, sólo como la vida misma. No se asusten por el título.

::::::::::::::::::: NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en esto caso. :::::::::::.......

**Capítulo Uno: Lo real es lo que quiero**

_........:::::::::::::::::::_

_Me estiré para alcanzar_

_una porción de la locura_

_y así traer_

_lo que a vos te es invisible_

_lo que nunca percibiste_

_lo que bajo tus narices_

_nunca entenderías_

_**Babasónicos. Gratis**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Camino, sé que dar vueltas es lo único que mi cuerpo se permite en momentos tan raros como estos. Suelo tener muchas caminatas cuando no logro enfocarme en cosas tan simples como que hacer con mi vida; lo sé, esto no es tan fácil de saber, veo con muy pocas probabilidades que a una persona le resulte tan fácil solucionar este tipo de dilemas existenciales. Aunque todos los tenemos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero decidimos ignorarlos por un bien mental, a nadie le hace demasiado bien no comunicarse con el resto de las personas por un periodo de tiempo, esto ya no suena tan normal, ¿no es así?. O al menos no para una persona que sólo tiene 25 años.

Dónde empieza todo esto, no estoy segura, pero si sé producto de que es, eso es un avance, eso es al menos lo que creo hoy. Nunca fui una persona caracterizada por ser segura de sí misma, podría culpar de esto a una mala infancia, a una adolescencia solitaria, a mis tendencias depresivas, pero prefiero hacerme cargo de los cadáveres que se encuentran en mi armario, como dice esa frase que da vueltas por las páginas de muchas novelas y siempre parece adecuada para hacerse cargo de lo que se hace o al revés.

Hay muchas personas que simplemente pasaron por mi vida, y siguieron, y otras que fueron notablemente muy significativas y cambiaron mi vida, algunas para bien, otras influenciaron mucho mis actos más escandalosos, pero no me avergüenzo al decir, que posiblemente sin ellas, no hubiera logrado estar hoy en esta parte de mi vida, que crease o no, a pesar de los altibajos, no es tan mala.

Nunca tuve demasiado gusto de los cambios, siempre me costó adaptarme un poco a lo nuevo, y mucho más que cambiaran cosas que tenía asumidas y claras, porque eran pocas y, simplemente me volvía loca la idea de que algo fuera modificado, el miedo a lo inesperado podría decirse, que era y es aún, lo único que puede llegar a hacer que cometa muchas idioteces.

La soledad no es buena consejera, eso lo aprendí a muy temprana edad. Todavía lo recuerdo...

La sensación de desamparo, de abandono total, fue exactamente, cuando ese primer día en el preescolar, me encontraba sin mis papás. Era realmente triste, pero creo que fue el último día que tuve realmente esperanzas en que alguien se fijara en mi, que era una persona, y que necesitaba de cuidados y afectos. Siempre estaba el obstáculo de no creer en el amor desinteresado, lo que me llevaba a la desconfianza y la soledad gran parte del tiempo. Y ahí estaba Arnold, siendo agradable, conmigo, una completa desconocida, cuando aquella que era mi familia, mi supuesto sostén emocional, ni siquiera notaban que existía, o peor aún, ni siquiera les importaba. En ese momento lo supe, ese niño iba a ser especial para mí.

Con el paso de mi infancia, se volvía cada vez más complicado manejar mis sensaciones hacía este niño, que se metía dentro de mi mundo, llenándolo de esperanza, algo completamente escalofriante para mí por no poder decirlo, pero terriblemente necesario, sin lo que hubiera estado perdida o hubiera muerto en la más completa depresión por el abandono emocional. Lo único que me hacía una persona real, era Arnold, antes me había estado muriendo sin tener sentimientos intensos, secándome lentamente, era una persona vacía con funciones vitales, sin amor, sin lo que hace sentir vivo a cada ser.

La obsesión no es buena, pero era lo único real que podía sentir, todo era tan falso, tan feo y extraño, tenía miedo. Nunca me habían querido, ¿porque esta gran persona habría de hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría ser simplemente alguien importante para él?.

Maneje mis sentimientos hasta el final de mi infancia, todavía robaba un poco de esa ingenuidad que él tenía, en grandes cantidades, ¿qué mal podría hacer si tomaba un poco para mí?.

Cuando le confesé todo mi amor, cuando salvamos el vecindario, no creí que las cosas se sucedieran de la manera que pasaron. Él había tomado de mí ese miedo a lo inesperado, como yo había tomado un poco de su ingenuidad, con la esperanza de así convencerme a misma que podía hacer que él me amara, siendo cruel con él. Cosa que nunca funcionaría. Lo sabía, pero en no podía hacer otra cosa en ese momento.

Pero claro, la incomodidad enseguida se hizo presente entre nosotros, los dos sabíamos que estabamos posponiendo una gran conversación, pero sabíamos que no estabamos preparados para hacerlo, éramos solamente unos niños. Y el tiempo, era nuestra gran excusa para evitar el tema y funcionaba al menos hasta que Arnold descubrió el diario de su padre.

Nunca había escuchado a Arnold hablar abiertamente sobre lo sucedido a sus padres, ni demostrarlo de alguna manera, excepto cuando el Gran Bob sacó a relucir en esa competencia del día de los padres, que era un huérfano, o cuando después del día de los inocentes, con toda la pandilla fuimos hasta su casa a buscarlo y él estaba muy melancólico, debido a otro año de incertidumbre sobre su origen.

De repente notaba ese cambio en su rostro. Fueron semanas en las que miraba con gran intriga ese diario que diariamente traía bajo el brazo, qué leía durante los periodos del almuerzo, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Comenzó a interesarse menos sobre lo que lo rodeaba, no significaba que no le importaban las personas que había formado parte de su mundo toda su vida, pero estaba enfocado en algo que era importante para él, saber quien era, la famosa crisis existencial, pero en su caso, era lógico que la tuviera.

Recuerdo aún la felicidad que chispeaba en sus grandes ojos verdes, cuando ganó aquel concurso para viajar a algún lugar en el mundo que quisiese con toda la clase. Yo sentía esa alegría junto con él, cómo no podría estarlo si la persona que más amaba en el mundo, estaba empezando a solucionar esa parte de su vida que no estaba escrita en la hoja de su vida. Él empezaba a tocar el diagrama de su vida con sus manos, se acercaba un momento que no sabía que también modificaría mi mundo de manera tan significativa...

_  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, puedo entender que algunas personas crean que va muy rápido, pero esto de revivir muchos momentos de la serie, me parece poco necesario realmente, en tanto información. Pero en lo que respecta a mi historia necesito sacar algunos hechos, recordándolos, pero no ahondando demasiado en ellos, salvo en casos que si son necesarios. Si a algunos les parece que si debo recordar con más exactitud, no tengo problema en hacerlo, sólo déjenmelo saber. Sé que hasta ahora no es una historia intrigante, pero espero que con el transcurso de los capítulos lo sea un poco. Si tienen sugerencias sobre la historia, repito, las revisiones aunque sean cortas, serán recibidas con muchas ganas y agradecimientos. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto me sea posible y espero poder lograr algo medianamente original, aunque sé que hay que tener mucha imaginación para verlo ahora plasmado en lo que escribí más arriba._

_Otra cosa que me estaba olvidando de comentar, es que como sucede obviamente, es una historia contada por Helga, por ahí puse su edad... La historia está contada en primera persona por el momento, no es probable que esto sea algo fijo, pero cuéntenme que piensan de eso también._

_Recordando que esto es sólo el comienzo, prometo incluir a los otros personajes a la historia. Y no va ser una historia triste, tengo pensada cosas no tan pesadas también.. Apuesten sus fichas... sonó al casino, que es ilegal para los menores de edad, lo sé, un intento fallido de humor. Voy a comenzar a replantearme si el humor es algo que me ha abandonado._

_¡Saludos!_

**Suky**


	2. Busca un resplandor

Nota: Bueno, hola a todos... muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron saber que pensaron de la historia... realmente es lindo que les guste hasta el momento lo que escribo... es importante para mí... esperemos que les siga gustando... lo del nombre de la historia... es raro... perdido en este capítulo indirectamente se deja leer él por qué del nombre del fic... pero hay que tener mucha imaginación para entender la idea... pero no importa... lo importante es la historia.. así que basta de preámbulos...

_NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso._

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo Dos: Busca un resplandor**

_Sé que vos y yo aquí no estamos solos,_

_Y que el secreto de ser feliz,  
_

_es gritar a viva voz, hoy, sí, hoy  
_

_a la angustia, no, no_

**_Fun People. Angustia, No, No._**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toda la escuela se animo simplemente con el chisme. Arnold yendo al rescate de sus padres, consiguiendo grandes aventuras con gente de la selva, era todo muy excitante ese día. Todos los compañeros de Arnold, ya planeaban como ayudar a ese niño que siempre estaba con ellos en los momentos que más lo necesitaban, dándoles su consejo.

Arnold, no podía dejar de sonreír y abrazar a toda persona que se paraba a felicitarlo. Era todo tan irreal para él en ese momento. Él había deseado con todo su corazón, poder hacer este viaje a San Lorenzo, pero jamás creyó que sucedería tan milagrosamente.

El día terminó de escuela terminó y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la PS 118 hacia su casillero, pero claramente estaba con su mente, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, volando entre nubes hasta sus sueños.

De repente, chocó con su pequeño enigma, o así es al menos la única forma como con el tiempo podía manejar llamar a Helga después de la confesión.

"Realmente lo siento Helga, los accidentes... pasan... te ayudo a levantarte".

Pero ella ya estaba parada, e increíblemente, sin pronunciar palabras, salió caminando muy rápido del lugar, como si él ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Esto no podía seguir de esta forma, Arnold lo sabía, era tan extraño que ella lo ignorase, ¿por qué simplemente ella no lo insultaba como antes?. Esto lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía como actuar cuando estaba frente a ella.

Arnold inició su caminó hacia Sunset Arms, su mente estaba a mil horas por segundo para hacer frente a miles de preguntas de sus compañeros del salón. Todo lo acontecido antes del concurso volvía a su mente.

Al principio, después de la confesión de Helga, todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero después de haber encontrado el diario, él había empezado a no hacer caso a las grandes cantidades de bolitas de papel que Helga arrojaba en él durante todo el día, ni tampoco a los insultos constantes que recibía de ella. En su cabeza, ya esto no era tan importante, el mundo era muy grande, los asuntos más importantes, y toda la situación de Helga maltratándolo, como lo había hecho desde que él tenía memoria, simplemente parecían poco ante todo el asunto de sus padres. Él no había podido pensar demasiado en toda la situación.

Con el correr del tiempo, él había manejado mantener la amistad con Gerald, aunque claramente no era la misma... en verdad, él quería mucho a sus amigos, y especialmente a su mejor amigo, pero se sentía extraño con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca había sido el mejor hablando de sus sentimientos, y en el último tiempo, todo se había reducido a sentimientos y deseos en su vida.

Aunque muchos pensaban lo contrario, él nunca había hablado de sus sentimientos abiertamente con mucha gente, él prefería en sus momentos más tristes, estar sólo.

Él siempre escuchaba a las personas, que sentían, que los angustiaba o que les dada alegría, y los ayudaba, aunque él no hablaba de lo más profundo que se encontraba en su alma, la desilusión por la desaparición de sus padres.

La pandilla seguía jugando béisbol en el campo Gerald diariamente, pero él raramente se aparecía por el lugar, se había alejado bastante de sus amigos, y se sentía culpable con toda la situación, pero todo su mundo se había convertido en San Lorenzo.

Cuando Arnold notó que Helga simplemente ya no lo estaba molestaba durante todo el día, se dio cuenta de la primera señal, algo no estaba muy bien. Después, ya ni siquiera le hablaba, o mejor dicho, no lo insultaba, sólo lo miraba cada vez que chocaban y se iba rápidamente. Para terminar todo, como ahora, ella directamente lo comenzó a ignorar.

La situación no era mucho mejor con Gerald. Al principio, su amigo entendió que él tenía su mente ocupada, que ya no se reunieran tanto, que no fuera a dormir a su casa como lo hacía desde que eran pequeños, pero la comprensión, paso a ser enojo, casi peleaban todos los días por el tema.

Arnold, no lo culpaba, Gerald definitivamente tenía razón, y él muchas veces le prometió que iba a cambiar de actitud, pero funcionaba solo por un día o dos, y su mente y corazón escapaban de su voluntad y él no podía hacer mucho para evitarlo. Las disculpas ya no eran suficientes para su amigo, la relación de amistad se estaba cayendo por un barranco, y Arnold había tenido la culpa de toda la situación.

Todo se convertía en tristeza para él, hasta el día que anunciaron el concurso de escritura en la escuela. Un viaje para el escritor del mejor cuento de aventuras y para toda su clase, al lugar del mundo que eligiesen. Arnold sabía que él no era el mejor escritor ni siquiera en su clase, pero era su oportunidad para viajar a San Lorenzo y no la iba a dejar pasar.

Arnold había estado sorprendido, que a pesar de las diferencias que había tenido en ese último tiempo, Gerald lo alentaba a escribir la gran historia desde el primer momento que se enteraron del premio, porque después de todo, sabía lo importante que era para su mejor amigo encontrar a sus padres, y eso también salvaría la gran amistad que había tenido desde siempre.

Fue complicado para él pensar en la historia perfecta, pero tenía a Gerald, su compañero de aventuras en la vida real ayudándolo de nuevo; además, sus padres vivían constantes aventuras todo el tiempo en sus viajes, el diario de su padre daba pruebas de ellos, algo de eso definitivamente tenía que funcionar.

Y así fue, o al menos es lo que alguien le ayudo a descubrir. Esa persona que siempre había estado molestándolo, pero también estaba en los momentos en que su vida parecía necesitar ayuda, Helga.

Su historia no era nada, había escrito solo algunas páginas, realmente nada sorprendente, algo de un psicópata que vivía en las alcantarillas de la ciudad, persiguiendo a niños, muy autobiográfico, y con una historia bastante obvia. Sabía que todo el tema del cuento no estaba funcionando.

Necesitaba que algo viniera a su mente, Gerald no era de gran ayuda. Si bien sabía mucho de leyendas, simplemente las contaba, imaginarlas, definitivamente no eran lo suyo, y lo probaba la historia boba que lo había ayudado a escribir y aunque agradecía la buena voluntad de su amigo, Arnold tenía que ganar ese viaje, su vida dependía de ello. Necesitaba una nueva historia.

Se sentó en un banco del parque, tratando de que algo viniera su mente, pero nada. ¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada?. Nunca pensó que sería tan complicado escribir la historia perfecta. Él había sido muy positivo con toda la situación, ni siquiera se planteaba la idea que su historia no fuera a ganar. Aunque ser optimista tampoco ayudaba demasiado, necesitaba una pequeña ayuda.

Ya había estado caminando un buen tiempo alrededor del banco, y ya el sol estaba viendo su última hora cuando él la vio.

Era Helga, parecía muy triste, como se veía desde hace un tiempo. Ella en raras ocasiones dejaba que alguien la viera dominada por algo distinto al enojo. Aunque él había visto muy pocas veces el costado sensible que ella terriblemente trataba de ocultar, sabía que ese lado de Helga estaba allí. En esos momentos, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, ella le parecía muy agradable, y no le molestaba estar cerca de ella. No era que tuviera un interés romántico en ella, era simplemente que ella siempre parecía tan sola, como él.

Aunque ambos ante los ojos de los demás, eran completamente diferentes, él sabía que eso no era verdad. Compartían un vacío en sus almas, Arnold lo sabía cada vez que miraba en sus ojos.

Arnold la observó acercarse, él no esperaba que siquiera lo mirara, pero Helga no sólo hizo eso, sino que sentó junto a él en la banca del parque.

Él no sabía si hablarle, era tan inesperado que después de casi un mes en que ella lo ignorara completamente, se sentaba y parecía dispuesta a escucharlo.

_¿Esto puede estar simplemente sucediendo?. Ella es siempre tan desconcertante algunas veces... y eso es una de las cosas que definitivamente me hacen seguir intentando que sea mi amiga. Muchas personas son agradables, pero ella es sorprendente._

"Arnold, sé que es raro... que no hemos hablando mucho últimamente, pero sé que algo pasa... definitivamente..."

_¿De qué habla?. No es solo que no hablamos, ella me ignora, me hace sentir un fantasma._

"Sí, me di cuenta que no hemos cruzado muchas palabras... pero está bien, supongo que hemos estado algo ocupados..."

La cara de Helga, lo miraba simplemente con incredulidad, él lo veía. ¿Podía él decir cosas tan tontas algunas veces?. La respuesta era si, era muy claro porque habían dejado de hablarse, era increíble como él trataba de explicar algo que estaba evidentemente sobreentendido, pero todo era tan inesperado.

"Está bien Arnoldo... como sea... he escuchado por ahí que tienes algunos problemas de creatividad, podría decirse... aunque pienso que deber ser bastante graves si le pides ayuda a Geraldo... yo entiendo que sea tu mejor amigo y tengas alguna clase de absurda idea de que él pueda ayudarte... pero déjame decirte que si deseas de verdad ganar ese concurso, tendrás que comenzar a ser un poco más realista y escribir algo completamente diferente a lo que él te diga... él es una clase de tonto, créeme"

_¿Acaso no puede simplemente hablar sin agredir a mi mejor amigo?. Pero ¿qué importa eso?. ¿Acaso ella está tratando de ayudarme con esto?. Es simplemente increíble y lo peor de todo, es que cada palabra que dijo es totalmente verdad._

"Bueno, a decir verdad, la historia que estoy escribiendo... es una especie de fracaso, pero parece que mi mente no puede hacer nada... es tan frustrante... pero espera un segundo... ¿cómo sabes que estoy escribiendo una historia? ¿Cómo sabes que deseo ganar más que nada?"

"Arnold, por favor, yo lo sé todo ... podrías decir que tengo una amiga, a la que le agrada un cierto amigo tuyo que está un poco preocupado, y déjame decir que eso me da repugnancia, pero en fin, me enteré de tu... problema... y como hoy me siento bondadosa, decidí darte una especie de ayuda, yo escribo algunas cosas, no precisamente cuentos de aventuras, pero podría decirse que tengo cierta facilidad para la escritura... si quieres puedo... ayudarte... a pensar una historia... al menos cosas generales, no creas que no tengo nada que hacer tonto... sólo que ayudar a la gente es también mi pasatiempo..."

_Esto ya no es sorprendente, no hay palabras para describir lo que ella hace a veces... esto es tan perfecto... ¿perfección y Helga?, asociación loca de palabras..._

Arnold sonrió ante la idea de pensar en Helga ayudándolo a conseguir su más grande sueño. Esta niña era sin duda alguna alguien muy especial en su vida.

"Apreciaría mucho Helga que hicieras eso por mí, estoy totalmente abierto a todo tipo de ideas"

"Oh, vamos, te ayudaré, no es necesario que me provoques lastima... por favor... mi estómago no lo resistiría"

"Ja, ja, está bien, lo siento, sé que soné un poco desesperado, pero eso no está tan lejos de ser mi situación"

"Bien, veamos... no quiero que me cuentes toda tu vida, melenudo, sólo un poco de tus padres... Phoebe dice que tenían muchas aventuras por un lugar llamado San Lorenzo, o al menos eso es lo que le contó Gerald, algo de eso podría quizás resultar"

"Está bien... te contaré sobre la misteriosa gente de ojos verdes..."

Arnold le contó a Helga la historia de cómo sus padres recuperaron el corazón que la sombra le había robado al pueblo, lo sagrado que era para esa gente ese corazón, la enfermedad del sueño y como su madre descubrió una cura, y como ellos fueron a ayudarlos en un nuevo brote de la enfermedad y ya no volvieron.

A pesar de la evidente tristeza que le causaba esa última parte de la historia, Arnold sabía que no faltaba tanto para recordar todo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, eso son algunas de las historias que están en el diario de mi padre. ¿Se te ocurre algo con eso?... Helga... ¿me estás escuchando?"

"Cabeza de balón, tu familia parece simplemente sorprendente... si puedo decirlo... criminal, pensar que la única gran aventura a la que aspira el Gran Bob, es abrir una lata de conservas sin morir en el intento"

"Ja, ja, si, lo sé, suena un poco increíble, pero eso fue lo que pasó"

"Pero no entiendo cuál es tu problema, claramente el tema del cuento debe ser la gente de ojos verdes... la sombra, el malvado... puedes poner a tus propios padres en la historia, puedes idear algún héroe, si está gente tiene cosas que considera sagradas, seguramente tienen leyendas y profecías de algún sujeto milagroso que los salvará, ese tipo de cosas, piensa cabeza de balón... tienes el diario... eso es de gran ayuda... salvo que creas realmente que la historia de un loco viviendo en la alcantarillas pueda interesarle a alguien... lo cual personalmente, considero completamente una locura..."

La cara de Arnold se transformó... tenía una gran sonrisa... todo lo que ella le decía era la gran historia que había estado buscando... era grandioso... ella definitivamente, era demasiado importante en su vida... ¿cómo él podía estar si que ella le hablara?...

"Creo que tienes razón Helga... ¿cómo no hablamos antes?, yo no sé que hubiera hecho si tu no me ayudabas... muchas gracias"

Repentinamente, la alegría se transformó más que en palabras... él la estaba abrazando y lo más raro de todo, que no fue por impulso solamente... él quería demostrarle lo importante que había sido para él todo lo que ella le había dicho... cómo lo había ayudado...

Pero Helga lo empujó lejos, lo miró y él logró ver dolor... abrazarla definitivamente después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos no era precisamente la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Ella se alejó corriendo del parque... y esa era la última vez que ella había hablado con él, incluso, la última vez que al menos lo había mirado.

Ese era un recuerdo triste. Arnold en un primer momento, cuando ella lo estaba ayudando a diagramar la historia de su cuento, pensaba que se convertirían en amigos de nuevo, o algo por el estilo... pero la realidad era otra... ya era imposible que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos hasta que dejaran de evitar el tema del amor de ella por él. Todo había cambiado entre ellos y él no estaba seguro como hacer frente a todo eso... no al menos en ese momento... él tenía que escribir un gran cuento... ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Helga...

Pero ese tiempo pasó y las cosas cada vez con ella estaban peores... ella otra vez lo ignoraba... y lo peor de todo, es que él también lo hacía inconscientemente... salvo cuando chocaba... él no hablaba con ella... ni siquiera lo intentaba. Arnold, cada vez que la veía, se reprochaba constantemente haber ignorado los sentimientos que ella le había confesado... pero de verdad lo sentía... como sentía haber provocado estar alejado de Gerald... Él esperaba que en un futuro lo pudieran perdonar.

Todos esos pensamientos invadían la cabeza de Arnold, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba ya en la puerta de su casa. Entonces recordó lo que lo esperaba ahora.

Los organizadores del concurso que había ganado no le habían informado exactamente cuando iba a poder realizar el viaje junto con la clase, sólo habían hablado de cosas generales y formales, como cual importante era que sus abuelos dieran su autorización, que algunas personas mayores tenían que acompañarlos, entre otras cosas...

El Sr. Simmons ya no era su maestro, estaban ya en el quinto grado, pero igualmente, él los acompañaría en la travesía, fue el primer grupo al que había enseñado en la escuela, realmente los sentía como sus hijos, y este era un gran momento para una de las personas más 'especiales' del salón.

Arnold simplemente sonreía ante el pensamiento de correr entre la vegetación de una selva, con todos sus compañeros, viviendo por él mismo todas esas grandes historias que su abuelo le contaba desde que tenía memoria, la misteriosa gente de ojos verdes, aquellos que lo había hecho ganar el viaje ... y que seguramente tenía mucho que ver en la desaparición de sus padres...

Arnold ante esta idea, decoloró su sonrisa, pero inmediatamente, se propuso olvidarse de todo lo negativo... algo grande estaba por pasar, finalmente llegaría a saber, saber la verdad, para la que hace mucho tiempo que él estaba preparado para hacer frente, no importaba que... pero él lo sabía, todo al final iba a resultar... y sus ojos volvieron brillar, podía sentir en su corazón, que sus padres lo estaban esperando en algún lugar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, esto es todo por este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado... voy a tratar que los diálogos sean más interesantes... pero tenía que subir un capítulo... no me gusta cuando la gente tarda mucho tiempo en actualizar sus historias, así que me propongo no hacerlo yo... hasta pensaba hacerlo antes, pero algunos trabajos para la facultad no me permiten ser tan libre para hacer todo en el momento que quiero... igualmente... antes del domingo, o ese día mismo estaré subiendo otro nuevo capítulo... ya saben, sugerencias sobre la historia, comentarios... serán recibidas con una gran sonrisa y sigo intentando llegar a algo medianamente original, espero que al final de la historia, llegue a mi propósito._

_Dark Sora, sabía que alguien me iba a decir lo del título del fic... se podría decir que hasta a mí me dejó pensando... ja, ja, ja... eso es raro... y si habrá algo de Phoebe y Gerald, espero que te guste el capítulo..._

_Celen, que bien que te interese este fic, además son poquitas las historias en español de Hey Arnold, y ese es una de los motivos por los que me animé a escribir una historia y que bueno que no te aburre esto de escribir mucho sobre sentimientos, trato de no ser pesada con eso, pero no sé si me sale demasiado bien... Aunque Helga son puras sensaciones... sería raro no escribir un poco como se siente... aunque realmente el tema de la ironía es lo más me preocupa... pero bueno... algo intentaré hacer con eso. _

_Sahari, que te parezca una historia con sentido, realmente me parece que es algo muy bueno, espero que lo sigas pensando con este... y no voy a abandonar la historia, de eso te doy mi palabra..._

_Rosa, Helga está sola en el primer capítulo, pero caminando sola... todavía no se sabe de su vida... la melancolía es parte de la vida... pero ella decir que su vida no es tan mala después de todo, ¿no es así?... con la historia sabremos más... y lo de encontrar la luz al final del túnel... espero que no quieras que se muera... yo creía que la historia no se tornara oscura... pero si es a pedido del público, ja, ja, ja... ya en serio, no creo que la pueda matar, es mi personaje favorito, lo siento..._

_Shinji Langley, que bueno que te parezca que va bien la historia, gracias por contestar mis preguntas y voy a hacer lo posible por ahondar en lo importante y no tanto en lo superficial. Y gracias por los buenos comentarios, siempre se reciben con una gran sonrisa, espero seguir contándote como uno de los lectores._

_Muchas gracias por las revisiones y a los que simplemente lo leyeron y les gustó..._

_¡Saludos!_

**Suky**


	3. Mi camino es ningún lugar

_Nota: Hola... perdón por la demora, ahora me doy cuenta que las historias pueden demorar un poco en escribirse cuando hay otros compromisos impostergables... igualmente, este capítulo sabía que sería en el que más demoraría en escribir, espero que entiendan, son tiempos de parciales, son tiempos agitados. Como sea, les comento que tengo un poco avanzado el próximo capítulo, por lo tanto, no voy a tardar tanto en subirlo como tarde en subir este. Basta de palabras, espero que disfruten el capítulo._

.....------NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso.-------......

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

-.-

**Capítulo Tres: Mi camino es ningún lugar**

_.-.-._

_Que conciencia añeja_

_mis silencios_

_que nombre lleva_

_mi oscuridad_

_**-El vientre- Cabezones.**_

.-.-.

Podía escuchar que Phoebe me hablaba pero no podía hacer caso de lo que ella decía, mi mente desde que anunciaron que Arnold era el ganador del viaje, sólo imaginaba todas las posibles situaciones que podríamos llegar a vivir.

En un primer momento pensé en las miles de excusas que podía inventar para no ir. Arnold desde hace un largo tiempo no hacía caso de mí, aunque sabía que no era algo personal, en mi corazón así se sentía.

Sé que no era algo en contra mío, me había enterado a través de Phoebe que, constantemente Arnold peleaba con Gerald por su actitud de no hacer caso a su alrededor, por limitar su vida al diario de su padre. Pero él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, a pesar que ni siquiera quisiera pensar en ello, no podía negar que él sabía. Esa era la simple razón por la que estaba enojada con Arnold. Me lastimaba con su actitud y él lo sabía y ni siquiera le importaba.

Cuándo él y yo acordamos que todo lo que le había confesado en la azotea de FTI era producto del calor del momento, me sentí aliviada, era una situación para la cual no estaba preparada, no soy tonta, sabía que había sido una completa sorpresa para él, que la niña que lo torturaba estaba completamente enamorada de él, sin hablar del beso.

A pesar que algunas personas hubieran deducido a la luz de muchas situaciones 'anormales' entre nosotros, que algo se ocultaba detrás de esa relación rara que teníamos, él no era precisamente perceptivo a esas señales. Criminal, hasta la Gran Patty se había dado cuenta después del 'pequeño episodio' que tuvimos cuando descubrió que me burlaba de ella a sus espaldas y ella no es, la persona más brillante del mundo ni mucho menos. Pero al menos ella si se daba cuenta de lo que era más que evidente.

Entonces ahí sucede todo, él siempre defendiéndome cuando me meto en líos por idiota, como con la Gran Patty, rayos... todavía no puedo creer que se preocupara tanto por mí que hasta habló con ella para que no me diera la golpiza de mi vida. También cuidándome cuando tenía amnesia o cuando fingí estar ciega, aunque la razón por la que lo hizo es la culpabilidad, yo sé que no era sólo eso, realmente le importaba que estuviera bien, a pesar de que hiciera su vida imposible, una de las grandes cualidades de Arnold es su corazón y en el no había rencor.

Pero claro, la gran pregunta, ¿Cómo ese Arnold que era incapaz de lastimar a alguien aunque lo intentara, con una mirada transparente que nada ocultaba, podía mantener tal mentira entre nosotros?... como si nada hubiera pasado... ignorando el gran esfuerzo que había significado para mí revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, cuando siempre me dio señales que siempre estaría allí cuando decidiera mostrar algo más que enojo... pero aunque en ese momento, me alegré que no rompiera mi corazón, porque realmente no sé como hubiera actuado ante su rechazo, porque sólo en mis sueños Arnold me hubiera dicho que también me amaba. Sé que le agrado un poco, pero sinceramente en sus ojos podía ver que jamás se había atrevido a pensar en mí en sentido romántico... sólo era Helga.

A mi lado, Phoebe seguía hablando... mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que no necesitaba ni siquiera hablar, lo más parecido a una hermana que podía conocer. Aunque a los demás les parecía más una relación de conveniencia, que la utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no era así y ella lo sabía, eso era todo lo importante para mí. A pesar de que en los últimos tiempos nos habíamos apartado un poco porque tenía esta clase de 'amistad especial' con Gerald y muchas tardes iban a Slausen a tomar una malteada o caminar por el parque. Yo la entendía, llevaban años coqueteando y aunque todavía la idea me revuelva un poco el estómago, se veían bien juntos y ella era feliz, y eso era suficiente para mí.

Pero al verlos no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold y yo, ¿nos veríamos tan lindos juntos también?. Al menos todavía no perdía la esperanza que nosotros llegáramos a ser parte de la vida del otro, permanentemente.

A pesar de los últimos meses, yo lo seguía creyendo. Arnold me ignoraba y yo sólo dejé de lanzar bolitas de papel en él, dejé de burlarme de él, pensé que de esa forma él me volvería a prestar atención, cómo cuando tomé la pócima de amor de Madam Blanch y él me preguntó si me sentía mal... porque ya no lo molestaba. Pero no, él no lo hizo, ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Ya casi ni siquiera iba a jugar béisbol en el campo Gerald. Todo se sentía tan raro sin que él estuviera alrededor con su sonrisa, con sus tontos consejos de 'hacer lo correcto'. Cada vez que chocaba con él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de tratar de entender como se había convertido en esta persona a la que parecía no importarle apartarse de sus amigos y de la niña que lo amaba, hasta que realizaba que estaba en un lugar público, que alguien podía descubrir mi secreto, no todos eran lentos como Arnold... me escabullía rápidamente, como siempre, me alejaba de él, aunque Arnold mismo lo hacía también, con o sin intención, lo hacía constantemente. Entonces comencé a reaccionar de la única manera que mi retorcida mente podía pensar, ni siquiera lo miraba, simplemente como si él no existiera. Y al parecer no era tan mala idea después de todo, había notado que Arnold ya no parecía tan indiferente a mí.

Recuerdo todavía que hasta me abrazó cuando lo ayudé a diagramar la historia de su cuento, después de haberlo ignorado por todo un mes, esas eran muchas emociones por una tarde.

Había pensado mucho tiempo en si debía o no ayudarlo cuando Phoebe me contó muy triste que Arnold estaba completamente perdido con su historia para el concurso, lo importante que era para él ganar para poder ir a San Lorenzo a buscar a sus padres, la razón por la cual estaba tan distante, el mapa que encontró en el diario de su padre...

.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-

"Helga, sé que todo el tiempo dices que adoras al mantecado, creo que está es la ocasión para que demuestres que eso es verdad... sabes que esto es muy importante... es tu oportunidad... además, tu escribes muy bien, deberías pensar en toda la situación... además, Gerald y yo te lo agradeceríamos por siempre ..."

"Oh, por favor Pheebs, estabas convenciéndome, ¿por qué tienes que mencionar a Geraldo? ... entiendo que estés loca por el chico, pero ya es suficiente conque confieses el mal gusto que tienes por los chicos"

"Esta bien Helga, sé que me sobrepase, pero al menos piensa en lo que te dije... ¿está bien?" Logró articular Phoebe, después que la ruborización de sus mejillas por lo último dicho por Helga hubiera pasado.

"No prometo que haré nada, pero lo pensaré, tienes mi palabra... y Pheebs... esta conversación nunca sucedió..."

"Olvidando..."

.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-.

Finalmente había realizado que en las palabras de Phoebe estaba posiblemente la solución.

_'Oh, Arnold... si ganaras el concurso, irías a San Lorenzo y todo el asunto de tus padres se resolvería y todo volvería a estar bien entre nosotros, o al menos, eso haría que en un futuro exista la posibilidad de un nosotros'._

Entonces no había más que pensar y lo ayudé, pero no me imaginé que él me abrazaría, hizo que a mi mente volvieran todos esos recuerdos, las imágenes, las palabras, y como Arnold me había hecho sentir tan insignificante al ignorar lo que sentía por él, al pretender tapar con excusas que lo amaba, que él prefería olvidar todo, sin importarle siquiera que eso acabara conmigo, haciéndome sentir tan infeliz y miserable. No pude sentir más que ganas de gritar, de llorar. No estoy segura si él vio mi dolor, si pudo ver mis lágrimas, pero sé que en ese momento me di cuenta, que nada sería como antes, no hasta que sacara todo lo que sentía en mi corazón ante todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Corrí lejos, no miré atrás, ya no podía hacerlo, no sin sentir que mi corazón se rompía.

"Helga, ¿me estás escuchando?," Dijo Phoebe con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Sí, Pheebs, cada palabra," dijo Helga indiferente.

"Entonces, ¿qué opinas? ¿Que ropa debo empacar para viaje? Sé que en San Lorenzo el clima es tropical, aunque también llueve casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pienso que tendré que comprar muchas cosas, espero tener tiempo..." dijo Phoebe con una expresión de preocupación.

"Criminal Phoebe, ¿acaso piensas que soy la chica del tiempo? No tengo la menor idea que clase de ropa debes llevar, es más, este tipo de conversación tan frívola la verdad, me está poniendo de mal humor, ya es suficiente con aguantar a Rhonda en la escuela hablar de este tipo de cosas para luego caminar hasta mi casa contigo hablando de lo mismo," dijo Helga frunciendo su ceño totalmente disgustada.

"Lo siento Helga, sólo era una conversación, no seas tan irritable. Pero está bien, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿te parece bien?" Phoebe al decir esto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que había un tema que Helga no quería tocar, el mantecado, pero ella estaba completamente intrigada de lo que pensaba su amiga de todo el asunto del viaje. Aunque tenía miedo que a Helga se le cruzara por la cabeza no ir al viaje, así que debía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era necesario porque ella se estaba volviendo una persona cada vez más amargada y eso la entristecía, Helga era su amiga, su hermana, y ella no podía sólo sentarse y mirarla caer.

"¿No te parece fantástica toda la situación?, Simplemente la idea de que alguien como Arnold, tan agradable y de buen corazón, pueda ir en busca de sus sueños, ir a buscar a sus padres. Realmente no puedo imaginar como pudo seguir con su vida con algo como eso, sin dudas sus abuelos tienen mucho mérito en eso. No sabría que hacer si no tuviera a mis padres, sería desesperante".

Un dejo de preocupación en los ojos de Phoebe al decir estas palabras hicieron a Helga reflexionar. Ella no se llevaba bien con sus padres, pero las veces que al menos no estaban ahí ignorándola, y aún con Olga, cuando ella no la molestaba, con esa voz chillona, apretujándola, llamándola hermana bebé, contando historias embarazosas sobre como se orinaba en la cama, todo era raro y todo iba perdiendo sentido. Aún con todos esos momentos en los que se preguntaba para que le servía tener padres que ni siquiera notaban que ella existía, la idea de que al menos no cumplieran el rol de hacer más difícil su existencia, era rara, y escalofriante. En ese momento entendió un poco más la soledad de Arnold.

"Pero siento en mi corazón que todo saldrá bien, todos ayudaremos y él encontrará a sus padres, ¿no lo crees?" Phoebe sabía que se acercaba a un terreno peligroso, pero ella debía saber.

"Realmente, espero que los encuentre, aunque no quiero reconocerlo, es un buen bateador, y por culpa de todo ese asunto del mapa, ese cabeza de balón, ha faltado a los juegos de béisbol en el campo Gerald y los otros niños son simplemente unos perdedores," argumento Helga, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible ante toda la situación. Aún ante Phoebe, le costaba hablar del evidente interés especial que ella tenía en que su amado sea feliz.

"Helga, ¿te das cuenta que sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir responder a una pregunta con eso?" Phoebe todavía no podía creer lo difícil que era sacarle información a Helga, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante los continuos intentos de Helga de tapar algo que ambas sabían.

"Diablos Phoebe, ¿qué quieres que te responda? Todavía no sé siquiera si iré a ese viaje, es todo tan irreal... ¿qué caso tendría? ¿A quién le importaría si no fuera?" Helga no podía sacar de su mente la indiferencia de Arnold, todavía estaba enojada con él, pero muy a su pesar, tampoco podía no ser parte de uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de Arnold, de su ángel dorado.

"Helga, me doy cuenta que no estás siendo completamente sincera conmigo, ¿en serio piensas en no ir? No puedo creerlo, eres una tonta si no vas, además, a mí me importa si no vas, al mantecado le importará y tú lo sabés," Phoebe la escuchaba y lamentaba que su amiga prefiriera ocultarse ante un tonto orgullo antes que hacer frente al chico que amaba y luchar por la felicidad. Ella notaba que algo había sucedido entre Arnold y Helga, a pesar de que ni uno ni otro hablara del asunto, y que ni siquiera Arnold le había dicho una palabra sobre el asunto a Gerald, había algo, pero ella que los conocía a ambos, había aprendido con el tiempo que nada era tan simple en su relación, que ni siquiera ella podía definir de que tipo era, pero sabía que Helga y Arnold en algún momento estarían juntos, no podía ser de otra manera.

"Pheebs, para serte sincera si pensé en no ir, pero también me di cuenta que si no voy, me voy a arrepentir, además, no soy una cobarde, así que pase lo que pase, iré, sólo el tiempo dirá si tomé la decisión correcta o la equivocada," Helga trató de sonar decidida, segura de lo que decía, pero en su interior, sentía más que inseguridad, una angustia de perder a la única persona que significaba la vida para ella, Arnold.

"Estoy contenta de que llegaras a esa conclusión, además, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que nos divertiremos mucho en el viaje, imagínate todas las cosas que podrían pasarnos, no sé si esta noche podré dormir, estoy muy ansiosa," Phoebe realmente estaba expectante, no sólo por la situación de Arnold y Helga, sino también porque en el vieja podría pasar mucho tiempo con Gerald. Ellos no eran precisamente novios, pero en los últimos meses se había vuelto bastante cercanos y ella estaba más que feliz por ser especial para él, y Gerald se lo había demostrado llamándola todas las noches, compartiendo con ella muchas tardes después de clases tomando malteadas o caminando por el parque, acompañándola a su casa tomándola de la mano.

"Cómo sea, me parece que ya es suficiente con todo esto," dijo Helga totalmente exhausta de pensar y de hablar de San Lorenzo "¡además mira! Ahí está mi casa, nos vemos Pheebs," dijo sarcásticamente Helga y entró en su casa, obviamente la conversación con Phoebe se había convertido en algo tan emocionante como estar en su casa, con un padre idiota, con una madre alcohólica y una hermana perfecta que vive en una maldito mundo color de rosa.

_'__El Gran Bob, siempre confundiendo mi nombre, intentando controlarme, o avergonzándome, esos eran los momentos tiernos padre e hija que teníamos. Oh, también tenemos a Miriam, ¿acaso ella se da cuenta que estamos en la misma habitación con ella? ¿Cuántas horas puede dormir sobre la mesa de la cocina borracha sin que se le entumezca un lado del rostro? Realmente no lo sé, pero ya ni siquiera me importa. Pero me olvidaba de la mejor parte, la increíble Olga Pataki. Oh, sí... ella es algo completamente fuera de este mundo, siempre saltando por las escaleras como si fuera una versión moderna de Laura Ingals saltando por los malditos verdes prados. ¡Me vuelve loca!. Cada vez que viene de visita, la casa parece salida de un episodio de alguna serie de los años '70 donde todo es perfecto, tan ideal... de verdad, mi familia es rara, de eso no hay duda y yo solo observo, no soy parte de ella, pero es lo único que tengo. Eso es lo que hace mi vida más patética. Pero está bien, aprendí a convivir con ellos, además, ya tendría mi descanso de esta casa en San Lorenzo, ¿y quien dice que todo no podría salir bien?.'_

El día finalmente llegó, estamos en un avión rumbo a San Lorenzo. Toda la pandilla logró conseguir el permiso de sus padres, algunos fueron más fáciles de convencer que otros. La mamá de Harold es realmente un fastidio, sé que las madres pueden querer mucho a sus hijos, pero esa señora es bastante posesiva, lloró todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto y llamó al niño rosa mi bebé cada dos malditas palabras, oh, no sin antes apretujarlo hasta ponerlo más rosado, hasta tuvo que intervenir personal de la línea aérea para separarla de él. Con esa madre, es entendible que Harold sea un idiota, y hasta me dio un poco de lastima.

Para mi sorpresa, me sentía tranquila, sería posiblemente por salir de la casa de los Pataki, eso era un gran descanso, sin dudas; Además, mis compañeros eran muchas veces unos tarados, pero no estaban tan mal después de todo, aún el Sr. Simmons, con su optimismo exasperante, es un buen sujeto después de todo.

17 personas viajan rumbo a Centroamérica, Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Curly, Harold, Iggy, Eugene, Lorenzo, Brainy, Sheena, Nadine, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Helga, el Sr. Simmons y por supuesto Arnold.

Helga observa a Arnold mirar por la ventanilla de su asiento con una mirada ausente.

_'Oh, Arnold, quiero que todo salga bien, por una vez, quiero que todo entre nosotros este bien. Siempre en mis sueños, nuestro amor se vuelve realidad, y vivo con la esperanza que algún día, los sueños y la realidad sean uno, y que no necesite de la fantasía sólo para tenerte...'_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bien, hasta acá el capítulo, lo sé, era un poco aburrido y dramático, muchos dirán, ¿para escribir esto demoró tanto? Y entiendo si así piensan._

_Igualmente, espero revisiones buenas o malas, o simplemente para hacerme saber que les gustó._

_Algunas cosas más tengo para decir... cómo por ejemplo, él por qué decidí no centrar la historia en un solo punto de vista. La respuesta es simple, dinámica, para que la historia no resultara demasiado lenta, pero si no les parece me gustaría que me lo hiciera saber._

_También espero que los diálogos no sean demasiado rebuscados para unos niños de 11 años, porque les recuerdo que esa es la edad donde ocurre el viaje. Sé que son maduros para su edad, blah, blah... Pero igualmente, trato de no darle pensamientos demasiado adolescentes o aún más maduros, ya cuando en la historia sean mayores, es otra cosa, pero estoy tratando de no poner diálogos o pensamientos demasiado elaborados para unos niños. Espero haberlo lograrlo, aunque sea mínimamente._

_Quiero agradecer a ARLET, SAILOR ANGEL7, y ANNIE, por dejarme saber que les gusta la historia._

_Arinayed me agradeces por escribir, yo te agradezco por leer la historia, y sí, hay pocas historias en español de HEY ARNOLD, yo leo los fic en inglés, aunque preferiría que hubiera más en español para que todos pudieran leer fics de la serie, me gustaría que más personas se animaran a escribir sus historias. Y en lo que me decís del segundo capítulo, en el que tomo a Arnold, a pesar que en el primero parecía que iba a tomar la historia desde Helga, tenés razón, si eso no te gustó, me gustaría que me lo hagas saber, aunque en este capítulo hasta hay un poco de lo que piensa Phoebe. En lo que respecta a seguir sus personalidades, en esta historia me parece lo mejor, aunque con Helga tengo pensado esencialmente mantener su personalidad, pero ella si cambia un poco, pero ya eso lo veremos más adelante. Lo de la credibilidad, es una de las cosas que estoy intentando lograr, gracias por hacerme saber que así te parece. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejes saber que piensas de los capítulos. _

_Sarahi, me sacaste una sonrisa involuntaria, lo de los ojos vacíos, ¿de quién son?, ¿De Helga, el vacío que sienten ambos? ¿Sí estabas delirando?, Personalmente, me parece que la que estaba delirando cuando le puse el nombre al fic era yo, ja, ja, ja, me parece que estaba pensando en el coleccionista de huesos o Hannibal, o algo por el estilo, pensar que hay títulos menos 'raros', pero a veces tengo cada ocurrencia, y ya habrá más pistas del nombre del fic, en otro episodio... está intriga es un poco forzada y me parece que a nadie le quita el sueño, pero bueno, ¿es lo que hay?. Me olvidaba. SAHARI, por supuesto HELGA & ARNOLD siempre... siempre... Qué bien que te sigue gustando la historia, espero tu revisión para el tercer capítulo._

_Shinji Langley, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y te gusta, ¡qué bien!. Seguí dejándome saber que pensas de la historia. Muy bien por pensar que no es raro que tenga 20 y me encante la serie, porque parece que está permitido ver Los Simpson o South Park, que me encantan, pero no Hey Arnold por ejemplo, aunque tengo algunas amigas que también lo ven, pero son contadas con los dedos de una mano. Pero eso de a tal edad podes ver esto, pero sos una tarada si lo haces a tal otra, es precisamente, una revenda estupidez._

_Natty, la historia sé que esta vez no avanzó demasiado, fue más una preparación para el viaje a San Lorenzo, q_

_Nota: Hola... perdón por la demora, ahora me doy cuenta que las historias pueden demorar un poco en escribirse cuando hay otros compromisos impostergables... igualmente, este capítulo sabía que sería en el que más demoraría en escribir, espero que entiendan, son tiempos de parciales, son tiempos agitados. Como sea, les comento que tengo un poco avanzado el próximo capítulo, por lo tanto, no voy a tardar tanto en subirlo como tarde en subir este. Basta de palabras, espero que disfruten el capítulo......------NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso.-------......_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-. _

_-.-_

**_Capítulo Tres: Mi camino es ningún lugar_**

_.-.-._

_Que conciencia añeja_

_mis silencios_

_que nombre lleva_

_mi oscuridad_

**_-El vientre- Cabezones._**

_.-.-._

_Podía escuchar que Phoebe me hablaba pero no podía hacer caso de lo que ella decía, mi mente desde que anunciaron que Arnold era el ganador del viaje, sólo imaginaba todas las posibles situaciones que podríamos llegar a vivir._

_En un primer momento pensé en las miles de excusas que podía inventar para no ir. Arnold desde hace un largo tiempo no hacía caso de mí, aunque sabía que no era algo personal, en mi corazón así se sentía._

_Sé que no era algo en contra mío, me había enterado a través de Phoebe que, constantemente Arnold peleaba con Gerald por su actitud de no hacer caso a su alrededor, por limitar su vida al diario de su padre. Pero él sabía lo que yo sentía por él, a pesar que ni siquiera quisiera pensar en ello, no podía negar que él sabía. Esa era la simple razón por la que estaba enojada con Arnold. Me lastimaba con su actitud y él lo sabía y ni siquiera le importaba._

_Cuándo él y yo acordamos que todo lo que le había confesado en la azotea de FTI era producto del calor del momento, me sentí aliviada, era una situación para la cual no estaba preparada, no soy tonta, sabía que había sido una completa sorpresa para él, que la niña que lo torturaba estaba completamente enamorada de él, sin hablar del beso._

_A pesar que algunas personas hubieran deducido a la luz de muchas situaciones 'anormales' entre nosotros, que algo se ocultaba detrás de esa relación rara que teníamos, él no era precisamente perceptivo a esas señales. Criminal, hasta la Gran Patty se había dado cuenta después del 'pequeño episodio' que tuvimos cuando descubrió que me burlaba de ella a sus espaldas y ella no es, la persona más brillante del mundo ni mucho menos. Pero al menos ella si se daba cuenta de lo que era más que evidente._

_Entonces ahí sucede todo, él siempre defendiéndome cuando me meto en líos por idiota, como con la Gran Patty, rayos todavía no puedo creer que se preocupara tanto por mí que hasta habló con ella para que no me diera la golpiza de mi vida. También cuidándome cuando tenía amnesia o cuando fingí estar ciega, aunque la razón por la que lo hizo es la culpabilidad, yo sé que no era sólo eso, realmente le importaba que estuviera bien, a pesar de que hiciera su vida imposible, una de las grandes cualidades de Arnold es su corazón y en el no había rencor._

_Pero claro, la gran pregunta, ¿Cómo ese Arnold que era incapaz de lastimar a alguien aunque lo intentara, con una mirada transparente que nada ocultaba, podía mantener tal mentira entre nosotros?... como si nada hubiera pasado... ignorando el gran esfuerzo que había significado para mí revelarle mis verdaderos sentimientos, cuando siempre me dio señales que siempre estaría allí cuando decidiera mostrar algo más que enojo... pero aunque en ese momento, me alegré que no rompiera mi corazón, porque realmente no sé como hubiera actuado ante su rechazo, porque sólo en mis sueños Arnold me hubiera dicho que también me amaba. Sé que le agrado un poco, pero sinceramente en sus ojos podía ver que jamás se había atrevido a pensar en mí en sentido romántico... sólo era Helga._

_A mi lado, Phoebe seguía hablando, mi mejor amiga, la persona con la que no necesitaba ni siquiera hablar, lo más parecido a una hermana que podía conocer. Aunque a los demás les parecía más una relación de conveniencia, que la utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, no era así y ella lo sabía, eso era todo lo importante para mí. A pesar de que en los últimos tiempos nos habíamos apartado un poco porque tenía esta clase de 'amistad especial' con Gerald y muchas tardes iban a Slausen a tomar una malteada o caminar por el parque. Yo la entendía, llevaban años coqueteando y aunque todavía la idea me revuelva un poco el estómago, se veían bien juntos y ella era feliz, y eso era suficiente para mí._

_Pero al verlos no podía dejar de pensar en Arnold y yo, ¿nos veríamos tan lindos juntos también?. Al menos todavía no perdía la esperanza que nosotros llegáramos a ser parte de la vida del otro, permanentemente._

_A pesar de los últimos meses, yo lo seguía creyendo. Arnold me ignoraba y yo sólo dejé de lanzar bolitas de papel en él, dejé de burlarme de él, pensé que de esa forma él me volvería a prestar atención, cómo cuando tomé la pócima de amor de Madam Blanch y él me preguntó si me sentía mal... porque ya no lo molestaba. Pero no, él no lo hizo, ni siquiera pareció notarlo. Ya casi ni siquiera iba a jugar béisbol en el campo Gerald. Todo se sentía tan raro sin que él estuviera alrededor con su sonrisa, con sus tontos consejos de 'hacer lo correcto'. Cada vez que chocaba con él, no podía dejar de mirarlo, de tratar de entender como se había convertido en esta persona a la que parecía no importarle apartarse de sus amigos y de la niña que lo amaba, hasta que realizaba que estaba en un lugar público, que alguien podía descubrir mi secreto, no todos eran lentos como Arnold... me escabullía rápidamente, como siempre, me alejaba de él, aunque Arnold mismo lo hacía también, con o sin intención, lo hacía constantemente. Entonces comencé a reaccionar de la única manera que mi retorcida mente podía pensar, ni siquiera lo miraba, simplemente como si él no existiera. Y al parecer no era tan mala idea después de todo, había notado que Arnold ya no parecía tan indiferente a mí._

_Recuerdo todavía que hasta me abrazó cuando lo ayudé a diagramar la historia de su cuento, después de haberlo ignorado por todo un mes, esas eran muchas emociones por una tarde._

_Había pensado mucho tiempo en si debía o no ayudarlo cuando Phoebe me contó muy triste que Arnold estaba completamente perdido con su historia para el concurso, lo importante que era para él ganar para poder ir a San Lorenzo a buscar a sus padres, la razón por la cual estaba tan distante, el mapa que encontró en el diario de su padre..._

_.-.-.-.-FLASHBACK.-.-.-.-_

_"Helga, sé que todo el tiempo dices que adoras al mantecado, creo que está es la ocasión para que demuestres que eso es verdad... sabes que esto es muy importante... es tu oportunidad... además, tu escribes muy bien, deberías pensar en toda la situación... además, Gerald y yo te lo agradeceríamos por siempre ..."_

_"Oh, por favor Pheebs, estabas convenciéndome, ¿por qué tienes que mencionar a Gerald? ... entiendo que estés loca por el chico, pero ya es suficiente conque confieses el mal gusto que tienes por los chicos"_

_"Esta bien Helga, sé que me sobrepase, pero al menos piensa en lo que te dije... ¿está bien?" Logró articular Phoebe, después que la ruborización de sus mejillas por lo último dicho por Helga hubiera pasado._

_"No prometo que haré nada, pero lo pensaré, tienes mi palabra... y Pheebs... esta conversación nunca sucedió..."_

_"Olvidando..."_

_.-.-.-FIN DEL FLASHBACK.-.-.-._

_Finalmente había realizado que en las palabras de Phoebe estaba posiblemente la solución._

_'Oh, Arnold... si ganaras el concurso, irías a San Lorenzo y todo el asunto de tus padres se resolvería y todo volvería a estar bien entre nosotros, o al menos, eso haría que en un futuro exista la posibilidad de un nosotros'._

_Entonces no había más que pensar y lo ayudé, pero no me imaginé que él me abrazaría, hizo que a mi mente volvieran todos esos recuerdos, las imágenes, las palabras, y como Arnold me había hecho sentir tan insignificante al ignorar lo que sentía por él, al pretender tapar con excusas que lo amaba, que él prefería olvidar todo, sin importarle siquiera que eso acabara conmigo, haciéndome sentir tan infeliz y miserable. No pude sentir más que ganas de gritar, de llorar. No estoy segura si él vio mi dolor, si pudo ver mis lágrimas, pero sé que en ese momento me di cuenta, que nada sería como antes, no hasta que sacara todo lo que sentía en mi corazón ante todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. Corrí lejos, no miré atrás, ya no podía hacerlo, no sin sentir que mi corazón se rompía._

_"Helga, ¿me estás escuchando?," Dijo Phoebe con un tono de preocupación en su voz._

_"Sí, Pheebs, cada palabra," dijo Helga indiferente._

_"Entonces, ¿qué opinas? ¿Que ropa debo empacar para viaje? Sé que en San Lorenzo el clima es tropical, aunque también llueve casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pienso que tendré que comprar muchas cosas, espero tener tiempo..." dijo Phoebe con una expresión de preocupación._

_"Criminal Phoebe, ¿acaso piensas que soy la chica del tiempo? No tengo la menor idea que clase de ropa debes llevar, es más, este tipo de conversación tan frívola la verdad, me está poniendo de mal humor, ya es suficiente con aguantar a Rhonda en la escuela hablar de este tipo de cosas para luego caminar hasta mi casa contigo hablando de lo mismo," dijo Helga frunciendo su ceño totalmente disgustada._

_"Lo siento Helga, sólo era una conversación, no seas tan irritable. Pero está bien, hablemos de otra cosa, ¿te parece bien?" Phoebe al decir esto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que había un tema que Helga no quería tocar, el mantecado, pero ella estaba completamente intrigada de lo que pensaba su amiga de todo el asunto del viaje. Aunque tenía miedo que a Helga se le cruzara por la cabeza no ir al viaje, así que debía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, era necesario porque ella se estaba volviendo una persona cada vez más amargada y eso la entristecía, Helga era su amiga, su hermana, y ella no podía sólo sentarse y mirarla caer._

_"¿No te parece fantástica toda la situación?, Simplemente la idea de que alguien como Arnold, tan agradable y de buen corazón, pueda ir en busca de sus sueños, ir a buscar a sus padres. Realmente no puedo imaginar como pudo seguir con su vida con algo como eso, sin dudas sus abuelos tienen mucho mérito en eso. No sabría que hacer si no tuviera a mis padres, sería desesperante"._

_Un dejo de preocupación en los ojos de Phoebe al decir estas palabras hicieron a Helga reflexionar. Ella no se llevaba bien con sus padres, pero las veces que al menos no estaban ahí ignorándola, y aún con Olga, cuando ella no la molestaba, con esa voz chillona, apretujándola, llamándola hermana bebé, contando historias embarazosas sobre como se orinaba en la cama, todo era raro y todo iba perdiendo sentido. Aún con todos esos momentos en los que se preguntaba para que le servía tener padres que ni siquiera notaban que ella existía, la idea de que al menos no cumplieran el rol de hacer más difícil su existencia, era rara, y escalofriante. En ese momento entendió un poco más la soledad de Arnold._

_"Pero siento en mi corazón que todo saldrá bien, todos ayudaremos y él encontrará a sus padres, ¿no lo crees?" Phoebe sabía que se acercaba a un terreno peligroso, pero ella debía saber._

_"Realmente, espero que los encuentre, aunque no quiero reconocerlo, es un buen bateador, y por culpa de todo ese asunto del mapa ese, cabeza de balón, ha faltado a los juegos de béisbol en el campo Gerald y los otros niños son simplemente unos perdedores," argumento Helga, tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible ante toda la situación. Aún ante Phoebe, le costaba hablar del evidente interés especial que ella tenía en que su amado sea feliz._

_"Helga, ¿te das cuenta que sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir responder a una pregunta con eso?" Phoebe todavía no podía creer lo difícil que era sacarle información a Helga, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante los continuos intentos de Helga de tapar algo que ambas sabían._

_"Diablos Phoebe, ¿qué quieres que te responda? Todavía no sé siquiera si iré a ese viaje, es todo tan irreal... ¿qué caso tendría? ¿A quién le importaría si no fuera?" Helga no podía sacar de su mente la indiferencia de Arnold, todavía estaba enojada con él, pero muy a su pesar, tampoco podía no ser parte de uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de Arnold, de su ángel dorado._

_"Helga, me doy cuenta que no estás siendo completamente sincera conmigo, ¿en serio piensas en no ir? No puedo creerlo, eres una tonta si no vas, además, a mí me importa si no vas, al mantecado le importará y tú lo sabés," Phoebe la escuchaba y lamentaba que su amiga prefiriera ocultarse ante un tonto orgullo antes que hacer frente al chico que amaba y luchar por la felicidad. Ella notaba que algo había sucedido entre Arnold y Helga, a pesar de que ni uno ni otro hablara del asunto, y que ni siquiera Arnold le había dicho una palabra sobre el asunto a Gerald, había algo, pero ella que los conocía a ambos, había aprendido con el tiempo que nada era tan simple en su relación, que ni siquiera ella podía definir de que tipo era, pero sabía que Helga y Arnold en algún momento estarían juntos, no podía ser de otra manera._

_"Pheebs, para serte sincera si pensé en no ir, pero también me di cuenta que si no voy, me voy a arrepentir, además, no soy una cobarde, así que pase lo que pase, iré, sólo el tiempo dirá si tomé la decisión correcta o la equivocada," Helga trató de sonar decidida, segura de lo que decía, pero en su interior, sentía más que inseguridad, una angustia de perder a la única persona que significaba la vida para ella, Arnold._

_"Estoy contenta de que llegaras a esa conclusión, además, eres mi mejor amiga y sé que nos divertiremos mucho en el viaje, imagínate todas las cosas que podrían pasarnos, no sé si esta noche podré dormir, estoy muy ansiosa," Phoebe realmente estaba expectante, no sólo por la situación de Arnold y Helga, sino también porque en el vieja podría pasar mucho tiempo con Gerald. Ellos no eran precisamente novios, pero en los últimos meses se había vuelto bastante cercanos y ella estaba más que feliz por ser especial para él, y Gerald se lo había demostrado llamándola todas las noches, compartiendo con ella muchas tardes después de clases tomando malteadas o caminando por el parque, acompañándola a su casa tomándola de la mano._

_"Cómo sea, me parece que ya es suficiente con todo esto," dijo Helga totalmente exhausta de pensar y de hablar de San Lorenzo "¡además mira! Ahí está mi casa, nos vemos Pheebs," dijo sarcásticamente Helga y entró en su casa, obviamente la conversación con Phoebe se había convertido en algo tan emocionante como estar en su casa, con un padre idiota, con una madre alcohólica y una hermana perfecta que vive en una maldito mundo color de rosa._

_'El Gran Bob, siempre confundiendo mi nombre, intentando controlarme, o avergonzándome, esos eran los momentos tiernos padre e hija que teníamos. Oh, también tenemos a Miriam, ¿acaso ella se da cuenta que estamos en la misma habitación con ella? ¿Cuántas horas puede dormir sobre la mesa de la cocina borracha sin que se le entumezca un lado del rostro? Realmente no lo sé, pero ya ni siquiera me importa. Pero me olvidaba de la mejor parte, la increíble Olga Pataki. Ella es algo completamente fuera de este mundo, siempre saltando por las escaleras como si fuera una versión moderna de Laura Ingals saltando por los malditos verdes prados. ¡Me vuelve loca!. Cada vez que viene de visita, la casa parece salida de un episodio de alguna serie de los años '70 donde todo es perfecto, tan ideal... de verdad, mi familia es rara, de eso no hay duda y yo solo observo, no soy parte de ella, pero es lo único que tengo. Eso es lo que hace mi vida más patética. Pero está bien, aprendí a convivir con ellos, además, ya tendría mi descanso de esta casa en San Lorenzo, ¿y quien dice que todo no podría salir bien?.'_

_El día finalmente llegó, estamos en un avión rumbo a San Lorenzo. Toda la pandilla logró conseguir el permiso de sus padres, algunos fueron más fáciles de convencer que otros. La mamá de Harold es realmente un fastidio, sé que las madres pueden querer mucho a sus hijos, pero esa señora es bastante posesiva, lloró todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto y llamó al niño rosa mi bebé cada dos malditas palabras, oh, no sin antes apretujarlo hasta ponerlo más rosado, hasta tuvo que intervenir personal de la línea aérea para separarla de él. Con esa madre, es entendible que Harold sea un idiota, y hasta me dio un poco de lastima._

_Para mi sorpresa, me sentía tranquila, sería posiblemente por salir de la casa de los Pataki, eso era un gran descanso, sin dudas; Además, mis compañeros eran muchas veces unos tarados, pero no estaban tan mal después de todo, aún el Sr. Simmons, con su optimismo exasperante, es un buen sujeto después de todo._

_19 personas viajan rumbo a Centroamérica, Sid, Stinky, Gerald, Curly, Harold, Iggy, Eugene, Lorenzo, Brainy, Sheena, Nadine, Phoebe, Rhonda, Lila, Helga, el Sr. Simmons y por supuesto Arnold._

_Helga observa a Arnold mirar por la ventanilla de su asiento con una mirada ausente._

_'Oh, Arnold, quiero que todo salga bien, por una vez, quiero que todo entre nosotros este bien. Siempre en mis sueños, nuestro amor se vuelve realidad, y vivo con la esperanza que algún día, los sueños y la realidad sean uno, y que no necesite de la fantasía sólo para tenerte...'_

_.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bien, hasta acá el capítulo, lo sé, era un poco aburrido y dramático, muchos dirán, ¿para escribir esto demoró tanto? Y entiendo si así piensan._

_Igualmente, espero revisiones buenas o malas, o simplemente para hacerme saber que les gustó._

_Algunas cosas más tengo para decir... cómo por ejemplo, él por qué decidí no centrar la historia en un solo punto de vista. La respuesta es simple, dinámica, para que la historia no resultara demasiado lenta, pero si no les parece me gustaría que me lo hiciera saber._

_También espero que los diálogos no sean demasiado rebuscados para unos niños de 11 años, porque les recuerdo que esa es la edad donde ocurre el viaje. Sé que son maduros para su edad, blah, blah... Pero igualmente, trato de no darle pensamientos demasiado adolescentes o aún más maduros, ya cuando en la historia sean mayores, es otra cosa, pero estoy tratando de no poner diálogos o pensamientos demasiado elaborados para unos niños. Espero haberlo lograrlo, aunque sea mínimamente._

_Quiero agradecer a ARLET, SAILOR ANGEL7, y ANNIE, por dejarme saber que les gusta la historia._

_Arinayed me agradeces por escribir, yo te agradezco por leer la historia, y sí, hay pocas historias en español de HEY ARNOLD, yo leo los fic en inglés, aunque preferiría que hubiera más en español para que todos pudieran leer fics de la serie, me gustaría que más personas se animaran a escribir sus historias. Y en lo que me decís del segundo capítulo, en el que tomo a Arnold, a pesar que en el primero parecía que iba a tomar la historia desde Helga, tenés razón, si eso no te gustó, me gustaría que me lo hagas saber, aunque en este capítulo hasta hay un poco de lo que piensa Phoebe. En lo que respecta a seguir sus personalidades, en esta historia me parece lo mejor, aunque con Helga tengo pensado esencialmente mantener su personalidad, pero ella si cambia un poco, pero ya eso lo veremos más adelante. Lo de la credibilidad, es una de las cosas que estoy intentando lograr, gracias por hacerme saber que así te parece. Espero que sigas leyendo y que me dejes saber que piensas de los capítulos. _

_Sarahi, me sacaste una sonrisa involuntaria, lo de los ojos vacíos, ¿de quién son?, ¿De Helga, el vacío que sienten ambos? ¿Sí estabas delirando?, Personalmente, me parece que la que estaba delirando cuando le puse el nombre al fic era yo, ja, ja, ja, me parece que estaba pensando en el coleccionista de huesos o Hannibal, o algo por el estilo, pensar que hay títulos menos 'raros', pero a veces tengo cada ocurrencia, y ya habrá más pistas del nombre del fic, en otro episodio... está intriga es un poco forzada y me parece que a nadie le quita el sueño, pero bueno, ¿es lo que hay?. Me olvidaba. SAHARI, por supuesto HELGA & ARNOLD siempre... siempre... Qué bien que te sigue gustando la historia, espero tu revisión para el tercer capítulo._

_Shinji Langley, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y te gusta, ¡qué bien!. Seguí dejándome saber que pensas de la historia. Muy bien por pensar que no es raro que tenga 20 y me encante la serie, porque parece que está permitido ver Los Simpson o South Park, que me encantan, pero no Hey Arnold por ejemplo, aunque tengo algunas amigas que también lo ven, pero son contadas con los dedos de una mano. Pero eso de a tal edad podes ver esto, pero sos una tarada si lo haces a tal otra, es precisamente, una revenda estupidez._

_Natty, la historia sé que esta vez no avanzó demasiado, fue más una preparación para el viaje a San Lorenzo, que es un de los puntos clave de la historia, uno de los ejes, no el único, pero importante. Y tomé nota de las peleas que te interesan que tenga la historia, ¿todos odiamos a Lila?, No creo, pero a mí muy bien no me cae, pero pienso incluirla un poco más adelante, la versión adolescente es la que me interesa de Lila. Rhonda ya veremos. Y bien, otra persona que aprueba que tenga 20 años y me encante HEY ARNOLD, somos más... ja, ja, ja. Espero que me sigas dejando saber que opinas del fic._

_Ya no mucho más, espero que sigan leyendo la historia, que la disfruten, que dejen revisiones y que lean el próximo capítulo, finalmente en San Lorenzo._

_Saludos._

_**SUKY.-**_


	4. San Lorenzo Primera Parte

N/A: Hola. Trate de subir antes este capítulo, pero debido a problemas técnicos, podría decirse, no pude hacerlo, pero igualmente… no me gustó demasiado el anterior capítulo como quedó, además había tardado bastante en subirlo, y la historia se pierde un poco si pasa mucho tiempo (me hizo confirmarlo una revisión). Sin contar que había sido bastante corto, y la historia no había avanzado demasiado y eso creo que es lo que más me dejo disconforme y decidí poner nombres menos 'rebuscados' a los capítulos, aunque con el nombre de este ya me fui al extremo, a lo obvio, pero... Basta de palabras. Espero que disfruten San Lorenzo, la primera parte...

NO poseo Hey ARNOLD, no es de mi propiedad, sino del gran Craig Bartlett… esto es sólo con la intención de entretener o la sensación que produzca en los audaces que se adentren a leer las palabras de terceros de dudosa capacidad imaginativa, como en este caso.

* * *

Capítulo Cuatro: San Lorenzo (Primera Parte)

: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -: -:

Después de ocho horas de viaje, finalmente llegaron a San Lorenzo. Estaban esperando sus valijas, aún en el aeropuerto.

"Oh, vaya Phoebe, creí que me volvería loca en ese avión con esos perdedores," dijo Helga frunciendo su ceño, mirando a sus compañeros de escuela.

"Realmente, fue un viaje agotador, pero finalmente estamos en San Lorenzo," Phoebe estaba ansiosa, además, observó que Gerald se dirigía hacia ellas, mirándola fijamente y dándole una sonrisa… ella no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Helga notó en quien estaba la mirada fija de su amiga, y tenía que hacer una observación, "Rayos Pheebs, sabía que eras del tipo de chica que se emociona con facilidad, ¿pero sólo por qué Geraldo camina para aquí? Estoy totalmente decepcionada, te creí una persona más inteligente…"

Gerald se paró frente a ellas y habló, "Querida Phoebe, espero que no te hayas cansado, porque tengo muchos planes para que hagamos durante el viaje…". Helga rodó sus ojos y se alejó, no podía escuchar ese tipo de cosas salir de la boca de Gerald, no era un mal chico, pero nunca había sido su persona favorita. Además, Phoebe parecía un tonta cada vez que él flirteaba con ella. Era muy difícil que Helga aguantara mucho tiempo alrededor de ellos, evidentemente ni siquiera notaban que ella estaba parada al lado de ellos.

Helga vio a todos los chicos hablando, sintió curiosidad y se acercó para escuchar 'la novedad' que parecía tenerlos tan entretenidos.

Rhonda era la vocera del mensaje, "Ya se los explique, durante el viaje Arnold me lo pidió, yo creo que debemos ayudarlo".

"¿En que hay que ayudar al cabeza de balón?," Dijo Helga intentando sonar lo más espontanea y despreocupada posible frente al posible dilema de su amado.

"Bien Helga, a encontrar a sus padres obviamente," respondió Rhonda, haciendo un gesto a los demás chicos como si la pregunta de Helga fuera totalmente desubicada ante una verdad universal.

"Oh, estoy segura que será adorable el reencuentro de Arnold con sus padres, él es un niño tan dulce… no me imagino quien merecería más que él ser feliz," dijo Lila con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con dulzura en su voz, tratando de sonar lo más honesta posible.

Helga simplemente no podía creer como hablaba Lila, aunque claramente todos esperaban lo mismo, que Arnold se reencontrara con sus padres, ella era una idiota, ¿cómo Arnold podía estar locamente enamorado de ella?. Está bien, era linda, graciosa, dulce, parecía inteligente, pero nada más, era tan predecible.

"Después de este momento televisivo, donde Lila nos contó sus grandes deseos de felicidad para el niño de la selva, tengo una pregunta que hacerte princesa, ¿qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?"

"Bien, tenemos algunas actividades programadas para el viaje y, solamente tendremos que distraer al Sr. Simmons para que no note que Arnold y algunos de nosotros no estamos cuando nos turnemos para acompañarlo a hacer algunas averiguaciones por el lugar," dijo Rhonda, limitándose a dar la información, sin hacer observaciones personales, claro, no podía evitar no hacerlas por mucho tiempo, "Igualmente Helga, no creo que él te pida que lo acompañes, seguramente preferirá que lo hagan personas más agradables… como yo, o Lila…"

"Criminal, Princesa Lloyd ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que Arnoldo me pida que forme parte de su grupo de rescate?," Dijo Helga tratando de sonar desafiante y ofendida, mirando a Rhonda como si lo que ella había dicho fuera algo completamente absurdo.

"Viniste de repente haciendo muchas preguntas cuando hablamos de Arnold, obviamente estás interesada en el asunto," Rhonda trataba de sonar convincente, aunque los argumentos que daba eran bastante escasos de fundamentos.

"H-O-L-A, ¿no se te ocurre que pudo ser pura curiosidad o aburrimiento? … Espera, no me contestes, está más que claro que a veces te sobrestimo demasiado," dijo Helga despreciativamente.

"Oh, por favor, ¿y quien lo dice? ¿Tú?, Por favor Helga, hazte un favor y deja de ser tan patética, sabes que dices eso intentando ocultar que mi simple comentario te molestó, porque no puedes reconocer que no le caes bien a nadie y que eres la última persona a la cualquiera de nosotros se le ocurriría pedir ayuda," dijo Rhonda apuntándola con su dedo índice, con un tono de voz arrogante.

"Bien Rhonda, tú te lo buscaste, vas a conocer a la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores," Helga alzó sus puños, pero alguien agarró su brazo izquierdo. "¿Quién diablos…?" Al realizar quien era, bajó sus puños y no pudo ni siquiera terminar su frase. Era Arnold. Su amor, su caballero que venía a su rescate, a salvarla como siempre de hacer lo incorrecto, a protejerla de la malvada de turno que trataba de lastimarla, Rhonda.

"Helga, ¿qué haces?," Dijo Arnold con un tono angustioso en su voz.

"Arnold, yo… espera, ¿cómo te atreves a meterte en mis asuntos, cabeza de balón?" Helga recordó que no estaban sólo ellos, sino que todos sus compañeros los rodeaban.

Arnold ignorando el trato áspero de Helga agregó, "Helga, necesito hablar contigo… en privado, ven por favor"

"Melenudo, espero que en esa cabeza extraña no se te haya metido la idea de darme un consejo de moral y nobleza, porque no estoy de humor," dijo Helga tratando de ocultar tras su maltrato la indudable ansiedad que sentía por saber que era lo que Arnold deseaba decirle. Era personal obviamente, de otra forma no le hubiera pedido que hablaran en privado.

"Lo prometo, nada de consejos," y sin esperar su respuesta, Arnold caminó más allá de los chicos hacia un lugar apartado de cualquier posible curioso.

Helga miró a su alrededor, y notó que ya nadie estaba haciendo caso de la situación. Los niños estaban demasiado ocupados en hablar de las travesuras que harían en el hotel, y las niñas escuchando como Rhonda les contaba la ropa que su padre le había comprado en Europa especialmente para el viaje. Cuando notó que nadie la miraba, se alejó un poco y sacó su relicario.

'Oh, Arnold, ¿podrá mi corazón resistir mirarte a los ojos y navegar en esos orbes verdes que hacen que sienta temblar cada músculo de mi cuerpo? Cómo quisiera que tomaras mi mano y me pidieras que te acompañe a tu aventura, atravesando las nubes pomposas hasta alcanzar tu sueño… oh, mi dulce niño, sólo sostén tu mano para mí, y alcancemos el cielo'

Suspiró, acercó el relicario a su corazón, cuando comenzó a escuchar los jadeos de Brainy, apretó sus dientes, levantó su puño izquierdo y lo golpeó en la cara, desmayándolo. Guardó su relicario y caminó hacía donde estaba su amado. Ella se sentía como si estuviera caminando sobre perfectas nubes blancas que la llevaban hacía donde se encontraba su ángel de rubios rizos. Cuándo lo vio, no podía evitar observarlo con adoración, cuando notó la mirada fija del chico, sacudió su cabeza despertando de su sueño.

"Bien Arnoldo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?" Dijo Helga frunciendo su ceño y sonando molesta, aunque estaba fascinada por el hecho de tener a Arnold frente a ella, solicitando su atención.

"Helga, es increíble," dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué es increíble, cabeza de balón?" Helga estaba absolutamente desconcertada por la aparente alegría del chico, era por algo que ella no tenía ni idea.

"Estás hablando conmigo," dijo Arnold dándole una mirada cálida y tenía el impulso de abrazarla, pero no lo hizo.

Helga lo miró extrañada. _'¿Él extrañaba hablar conmigo? No puede ser posible, si lo insultó cada dos malditas palabras, lo maltrato, ¿cómo puede Arnold extrañarme? Esto no puede estar pasando, simplemente no puede'_.

Ella respondió, "Bien… pensé que no había razón para que no hablara contigo, después de todo, al menos con todo esto del viaje estás haciéndome el favor de librarme de mi familia por dos semanas, sin contar que Olga está de visita, y cuando ella viene a la casa, es una locura," Helga nerviosa, comenzó a evitar su mirada, se sentía algo torpe con toda la situación… le estaba dando las gracias prácticamente.

Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Helga ponerse tan nerviosa, la conversación estaba resultando bastante bien, contando que ni siquiera esperaba que ella le hablase, entonces sabía lo que tenía que decir, "Ya que dices eso, nunca pude terminar de agradecerte por tu ayuda, sin ti no estaríamos aquí. ¿Sabes?, Esto realmente era importante para mí".

'Claro que lo sé Arnold, ¿cómo podía ignorarte cuando más necesitabas mi ayuda?'

Al pensar esta respuesta el corazón de Helga latía más rápido, ella no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistir la mirada de Arnold y mucho menos que le mostrara su sensibilidad.

'¿Cómo puedo siquiera maltratarlo? Oh, Arnold, eres lo más hermoso que existe'

Arnold siguió hablando, "Y está no es la primera vez que haces algo por mí, porque a pesar que la mayor parte del tiempo te burlas de mí, sé que te agrado, y no te pido que lo reconozcas, sé que no lo harás, sólo quería decirte gracias y pedirte algo… espero que me digas que sí, porque a pesar de todo lo que últimamente pasó entre nosotros… bien… yo…"

"Cabeza de Balón, sólo dilo, ¿qué quieres pedirme?" Dijo una Helga totalmente impaciente por la divagación de Arnold.

'Está bien, sólo tengo que decirlo… Vamos Arnold, tú puedes hacerlo… Es sólo Helga… bien, aunque precisamente ese es el problema.'

Arnold respiró profundamente y dijo, "Estoy pensando en ir a buscar a mis padres y necesito una cierta clase de ayuda con algunas averiguaciones y me preguntaba si tú quisieras ser una de las personas en acompañarme".

'Oh, mi amado, no puedo creerlo, simplemente no logro hacerlo. Me estás pidiendo que sea parte de uno de los momentos más especiales de tu vida, ¿acaso estarás sintiendo que podemos ser algo más que amigos o sólo es agradecimiento porque te ayude con la historia con la que ganaste el concurso? Esta es posiblemente mi oportunidad para que aclaremos todo, para demostrarte lo importante que eres para mí, para que sepas que mi amor es verdadero y que soy la qué más te ama, oh, pero otra vez el dilema… ¿mi orgullo o estar con él sin importar el motivo de su pedido?'.

El orgullo de Helga estaba en juego, ella quería ir con él a buscar a sus padres, pero no quería que fuera sólo por agradecimiento, sino porque Arnold de verdad necesitaba que ella estuviera junto a él, entonces dijo, "Cabeza de Balón, si me lo pides por agradecimiento por haberte ayuda con la historia, te digo que no es necesario, tómalo… sólo como un gesto de amabilidad, no me debes nada… así que si eso era todo, voy a ver si consigo mis maletas…"

'Oh, porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil con ella… sin tan sólo dejara que yo… que yo me acercara a ella… todo sería tan bueno y agradable'

Arnold notó que ella se iba, entonces la tomó de la mano y la sostuvo, no dejando que se fuera, mientras que dijo en un tono de voz frustrado y claramente agotado, "Helga, espera…"

Helga fue tomada completamente por sorpresa por la reacción de Arnold, sólo logró decir, "¿Qué sucede Arnoldo, que tienes que decirme?

Sus rostros estaban muy cercanos uno y del otro, hubo un silencio por algunos segundos en los que solamente se miraban fijamente. Arnold sabía que era la última oportunidad para hacer que ella lo acompañara y sus ojos verdes miraron fijamente los ojos azules profundos de Helga y le dijo, "No es por agradecimiento que te pido que vengas, de verdad, quiero que me acompañes, porque somos amigos, bien, no los más cercanos, pero nos conocemos hace años y siempre estás cuando te necesito, y en este momento, te necesito, por favor, no me digas que no…"

"¡Arnold! … Digo, cabeza de balón… mira, si es tan importante para ti, creo que puedo hacerte ese favor, igualmente no estoy entusiasmada precisamente por las actividades aburridas que seguramente tiene planeadas el Sr. Simmons, sin contar que mi idea de la diversión no es precisamente pasarla con todos los perdedores de nuestro salón alrededor," dijo Helga evitando hacer contacto visual con Arnold, si eso pasaba su rostro podría estallar en un tono rojizo intenso, pero pensó que esbozar una sonrisa no sería demostrar mucha emoción por todo lo dicho entre ellos, así que sonrió.

Arnold simplemente era incrédulo de toda la situación, las cosas habían resultado por fin bien entre ellos, entonces con una gran sonrisa y evidente alegría dijo, "Vaya, Helga es grandioso que aceptes, estoy feliz que lo hayas hecho, hasta podría abrazarte…"

La sonrisa de Helga se descoloró con el comentario, cualquier contacto físico entre ellos traía a su memoria el rechazo que sintió cuando Arnold la ignoraba completamente antes de ganar el concurso y la evidente desesperación de él de olvidarse que lo amaba, después que ella se lo confesara en la azotea de FTI, entonces dijo, "Arnold, no… no hagas eso…"

Arnold recordó lo sucedido la última vez que lo hizo y dijo, "Sí, tienes razón Helga, todo termino muy mal la última vez que lo hice"

Hubo un torpe silencio entre ellos, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, todas las conversaciones entre ellos después de la confesión de Helga, eran muy intensas. Arnold todavía no podía explicar que sentimientos tenía por Helga y ella, todavía sentía que podría morir si él sólo la abrazara.

Helga decidió romper el silencio, quería llevar la conversación a un terreno más neutral, dónde ella pudiera controlarse, los nervios la hacían tan vulnerable y eso en ese momento, era impensable para ella serlo frente a Arnold, él era su punto débil, lo sabía, entonces dijo, "Entones cuéntame, ¿quien más vendrá con nosotros?"

Arnold respondió, "Además de ti, sólo se lo pedí a Gerald, y él iba a preguntárselo a Phoebe".

"¿Y nadie más?" Dijo Helga aún incrédula de ser parte de las pocas personas en las que Arnold confió para que lo ayudaran a encontrar a sus padres, todavía en su cabeza resonaban las palabras que Rhonda le había dicho, por lo cual casi la había golpeado.

Arnold estaba sorprendido por la pregunta y curioso del motivo, le dijo, "Nadie más ¿A quién más piensas que se lo pediría?"

Helga lo miró y tratando de sonar espontanea le dijo, "Bien, por ejemplo a Rhonda… o Lila"

'Arnold… ¿eres idiota o qué? … Por supuesto que te hablo de Lila. Desde el cuarto grado que profesas tu amor incondicional por la chica a pesar de que ella no para de rechazarte, haces todo lo que viene a tu extraña cabeza para cambiar su mente. ¿Por qué me invitas a mí y no a ella? ¿Qué es lo que planeas, ilusionarme para después romper mi corazón? Pero Arnold, tú jamás harías eso, eres el ser más bondadoso, dulce y amable… sé que no me lastimarías adrede… oh, Arnold… mi dulce niño'.

Arnold sonrió, sabía que ella odiaba a Lila. Al principio no entendía el motivo, Lila era una persona tan agradable, amigable y dulce, pero después que ella confesara amarlo, él podía imaginar que posiblemente eran celos, o eso es lo que le había dicho su abuelo después qué Arnold le había comentado lo ocurrido con Helga y sus actitudes. Pero la idea que el odio de Helga por Lila, el motivo ulterior, eran celos porque a él le gustaba Lila, sonaba aún muy raro. Arnold sacudió su cabeza de todos estos pensamientos y dijo, "No… Rhonda es la que se encargará de distraer al Sr. Simmons, ella es ingeniosa, la necesitamos haciendo eso, sino todo el plan podría fracasar. En cuanto a Lila, bien, ella es agradable, pero predecible, no logró imaginármela actuando correctamente frente a situaciones peligrosas y necesito a personas que me ayuden, no que me retrasen más. Además con Gerald, Phoebe y tú, ya es suficiente, son las únicas personas que necesito para que todo salga perfecto, sin contar que tú y Gerald ya me han ayudado en otras aventuras, somos un equipo… ¿no es así?"

'¿Arnold de verdad está diciendo esto? Es todo tan irreal, Arnold eligiéndome sobre Lila, y hasta dijo que ella es predecible, lo cual es verdad, oh sí… pero se supone que está loco por la chica, ¿cómo puede esto estar sucediendo? Creo que por primera vez, tomé la decisión correcta, venir a este viaje esta resultando ser… interesante'

De repente ya no pudieron decir nada, se escuchaba la voz del Sr. Simmons llamando a todo el grupo, "Niños, por favor, vengan todos a tomar sus valijas, ya es tiempo de ir al hotel"

Arnold dijo, "Bien, parece que ya nos vamos… y Helga, debo decirte que me gusta tu cambio de actitud conmigo, estoy feliz conque estés dispuesta a intentar que volvamos a llevarnos bien"

Helga se sentía alegre por todo lo que Arnold le había dicho, pero no pudo evitar volver a sus contestaciones rudas y sólo dijo, "No te hagas ilusiones, melenudo, sólo te dije que voy a ayudarte, no que seríamos los mejores amigos".

Cuando caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el Sr. Simmons para reunirse con el grupo, Helga no podía evitar soñar despierta con todo lo que podía pasar entre Arnold y ella, tenía un gesto enamoradizo en su rostro. Arnold había notado esto y sólo sonrió, aún tratando de entender como él y Helga Pataki habían llegado a este punto.

Todos tomaron sus valijas y subieron al autobús que los transportaría al hotel. Muchos murmullos podían oírse sobre lo hermoso que era San Lorenzo, la golpiza que hubiera recibido Rhonda de Helga si Arnold no hubiera aparecido…

"Rhonda, ¿qué piensas que Arnold tenía que hablar con Helga?" Dijo Lila.

"No creo que fuera nada importante, además, que podría posiblemente decirle él a ella, seguramente era sólo una excusa para evitar que ella me golpeara, aún no logro creer lo barbárico de la situación… claramente ella sufre de una total e irremediable falta de clase," contestó Rhonda, con un gesto de indignación en su rostro.

"Helga puede ser bastante agresiva a veces, pero estoy segura que no es su intención ser así… pero igualmente, sigo intrigada por lo que Arnold le dijo… pero dime, ¿él te ha pedido que lo acompañaras?" Dijo Lila con un gesto dubitativo en su rostro.

"No, él y yo acordamos que lo mejor sería que distrajera al Sr. Simmons… sólo mira a los otros chicos Lila, ¿piensas que alguno de ellos podría lograrlo? Bien, posiblemente tú o Nadine, pero eres muy dulce para engañar si es necesario hacerlo," respondió Rhonda y agregó, "Creo que cuando lleguemos al hotel te pedirá que lo acompañes, porque a pesar que le gustas y tú todo el tiempo lo rechazas, ustedes son amigos, ¿no es así?"

"No lo sé Rhonda, desde hace un tiempo casi ni habla conmigo y aunque él no me gusta, me agrada mucho y lo he notado bastante distante, no estoy segura que me pida que lo acompañe" dijo Lila con un gesto triste en su rostro.

"Lila, entiendo que te agrade como amigo, pero suenas como si sintieras algo más por él, ¿Te das cuenta?" Dijo Rhonda con un tono de preocupación por su amiga, aunque era posiblemente más curiosidad que preocupación lo que sentía.

"Estoy segura que sólo me agradaba hasta hace un tiempo atrás, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de cuales son mis sentimientos… desde que él ya no me presta atención, extraño que me invite al cine o tomar un malteada, a pesar que nunca acepté su invitación… si al menos me invitara a almorzar con él, pero no… pareciera que ya no nota mi presencia," dijo Lila, en su rostro se veía que mientras hablaba realizaba lo que decía, pero parecía no encontrar el punto al que deseaba llegar.

"Lila, debes pensar que es lo que sientes por Arnold ahora, él es un lindo chico y no dudo que muchas chicas quisieran que él fuera su novio y espero que sí te das cuenta que sientes por él algo más que amistad, no sea demasiado tarde para que hagas algo al respecto," le dijo Rhonda, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Tienes razón Rhonda, tendré que pensar en todo esto, gracias por escucharme, estoy segura que todo resultará bien," dijo Lila con una sonrisa y un tono optimista y dulce en su voz.

En el asiento anterior en el que estaban Lila y Rhonda, estaba Helga, quien había escuchado toda la conversación. Era consciente con las palabras de Lila que ella no amaba a Arnold, sólo extrañaba que él estuviera alrededor de ella adorando el suelo que ella pisaba, rogándole para que ella le diera al menos una oportunidad. Recordar esa actitud de Arnold la volvía loca y no pudo evitar apretar sus puños y entrecerrar sus dientes. Pero volvió la tranquilidad cuando recordó lo que había pasado entre ella y Arnold cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, él le había pedido que lo acompañara, él dijo que la necesitaba a ella y no a Lila, eso definitivamente era una buena señal. Sacó su relicario, lo tomó entre sus manos.

'Oh, Arnold, no voy a dejar que la Srta. Perfecta se entrometa entre nosotros, te doy mi voto solemne qué haré que nuestro amor triunfe a pesar de todo, al final del camino, lograremos estar juntos. Tú, mi príncipe, montado en un corcel de bondad y gallardía frente a todas las dificultades, me salvarás del letargo del que soy cautiva por no tener tu amor y me llevarás hasta el propio paraíso, donde seremos uno por siempre'

Helga no había notado que ya habían llegado al hotel, guardó su relicario y sus pensamientos y se dispuso a escuchar al Sr. Simmons, que intentaba que los niños le prestaran atención con poco éxito.

"Esta bien niños, necesito un minuto de su atención, por favor…", seguían sin hacer caso de él, "Niños, ¡BASTA!" Hasta el Sr. Simmons se sorprendió por su grito, pero surtió efecto, todos hicieron silencio. "Bien, perdonen por gritarles, pero llegamos al hotel de este lugar tan 'especial' y seguramente todos disfrutaremos de una fabulosa estadía en San Lorenzo, pero necesito que nos organicemos con las habitaciones, que son para tres personas cada una, y dos habitaciones para dos personas, debido a la cantidad de chicas y chicos. En el caso de las chicas habrá dos habitaciones de tres, y en el caso de los chicos dos habitaciones de tres y dos para dos chicos … entonces, me gustaría que cuando los nombre, me dijeran las personas, o persona con la quisieran compartir la habitación, luego yo veré según sus elecciones, la organización de las habitaciones. Sé que las personas con las que elijan estar en 'especial' es importante para cada uno de ustedes y por eso motivo decidí no imponerles compañeros de habitación y prefiero que lo decidan personalmente, a su propia manera 'especial'"

"Criminal, Pheebs, ¿cada cuantas malditas palabras el sujeto puede decir la palabra 'especial'? … Este viaje será definitivamente muy largo," dijo Helga cansada de estar encerrada con sus compañeros en un espacio mínimo. Pero luego pensó en las palabras del Sr. Simmons.

'Sí tengo que compartir la habitación con otra persona además de Phoebe, tiene que ser L-I-L-A, después de lo que habló con Rhonda tengo que controlar lo que hace y si estamos en la misma habitación será más fácil'

"Helga G. Pataki entrará en acción, Je, je, je," Helga rió malvadamente frotando la palma de sus manos. Notó que Phoebe la miraba extrañada, involuntariamente había dicho esto último en voz alta. "Phoebe, esto nunca pasó"

"Olvidando," dijo Phoebe sonriendo ante lo rara que podía ser su mejor amiga en algunas oportunidades. Sabía que seguramente que lo que Helga intentaba ocultar era algo referido a Arnold, ¿Qué más podría ser?

Helga la sacó de sus pensamientos, "Escucha Pheebs, quiero pedirle a Srta. Perfecta… quiero decir… Lila… que esté en la habitación con nosotras, no tienes ninguna objeción, ¿verdad?"

Totalmente asombrada de las palabras de Helga. No sabía que loco plan estaría tramando, pero definitivamente había uno, porque no había manera que Helga pensara en situaciones normales estar siquiera cerca de Lila, era su rival por el amor de Arnold, sin contar las palabras que se le habían escapado minutos antes, y luego llamar a Lila Srta. Perfecta definitivamente no había ayudado a la situación, entonces le dijo, "No Helga, no tengo ninguna razón para oponerme pero… ¿en serio quieres que Lila comparta con nosotras la habitación? … creí que la odiabas… además, yo pense que frente a las opciones… preferirías a Sheena"

"Rayos Phoebe, ¿qué es esto, un interrogatorio? … Tengo mis motivos…¿está bien?" Dijo Helga frunciendo su ceño, claramente molesta, no le gustaba justificar sus acciones, ni siquiera ante Phoebe.

"Está bien Helga, hablemos con Lila entonces ¿te parece?" Phoebe no quería enfadarla, muchos menos ahora que pasarían tanto tiempo juntas.

Helga se levantó y se paró frente al asiento de Lila y Rhonda. Le dio una mirada molesta a Rhonda, y sin perder más tiempo miró a Lila, respiró profundamente, debía ser medianamente agradable con ella, entonces habló con un tono de voz meloso imitando a Lila, "Lila, quería preguntarte si te gustaría compartir la habitación con Phoebe y conmigo, estoy segura que sería muy agradable que dijeras que sí…"

Lila miró dubitativamente a Helga, luego a Rhonda quién le dio la misma mirada y de nuevo a Helga, y le dijo, "Oh Helga, estoy segura que es una gran idea, yo siempre quise que fuéramos más cercanas y esta me parece una muy buena oportunidad para hacerlo… estoy encantada de que me lo hayas pedido, será fantástico compartir la habitación contigo y con Phoebe"

"Y eso quiere decir que aceptas, ¿verdad?" Dijo Helga, todavía incrédula por lo fácil que había resultado la primera parte de su plan.

"Sí Helga, compartiré la habitación con ustedes," dijo Lila y miró a Rhonda con una pequeña sonrisa, "Rhonda, muchas gracias por pedirme estar en la habitación contigo y Nadine, pero pienso que será bueno para mí quedarme en la misma habitación con Helga, ¿no lo crees?"

Rhonda entendió la indirecta de Lila, ella quería estar cerca de Helga para saber que habló con Arnold y aunque entendía que estuviera intrigada y todo, no lograba entender porque parecía preocupada frente a la idea de que Helga hablara con Arnold, y le dijo, "No hay problema Lila, aunque personalmente creo que eres una audaz al arriesgarte a estar en una habitación con Helga por dos semanas"

Helga frunció su ceño ante el comentario de Rhonda, y dijo, "Oh, Rhonda, lamento oír eso, hoy me constará conciliar el sueño sabiendo que no te agrado," Helga sonrió y volvió a dirigirse a Lila, "Lila, es estupendo que aceptaras, nos vemos después entonces… adiós princesa Lloyd".

'Bien, L-I-L-A… no dejaré que alejes a Arnold de mí, sé solo eres una pequeña arpía que deseas poseer el amor incondicional de mi amado, alejándolo de mí, y ni siquiera te gusta… todo sólo para sentirte adorada, pequeña bruja'

Helga se volvió a sentar junto a Phoebe y entonces dijo en voz alta, "Sr. Simmons, si pudiéramos terminar con toda esta formalidad tan 'especial', pero definitivamente A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A, realmente estaríamos todos muy agradecidos"

"Helga… sé que todos estamos muy cansados por el viaje, pero era necesario que aclarara algunas cosas, pero está bien, vamos a acelerar un poco todo esto... entonces… diré sus nombres y limítense a decirme a quién o a quienes eligen y cuando yo diga como quedaron las habitaciones, bajen del autobús según esa organización y una persona del hotel les dará la llave de la habitación y pueden ir a desempacar sus maletas, ducharse o lo que quieran, lo único que quiero es que a las 1 p.m. estén todos en el comedor y después de almorzar iremos a la primera excursión y recuerden, nadie puede salir del hotel sin supervisión," dijo seriamente el Sr. Simmons, "Bien, comencemos… Rhonda…"

---------

Después de preguntarle a todo el grupo, quienes ocuparían cada una de las habitaciones estaba pautado…

El Sr. Simmons se volvió a parar frente a los niños y dijo, "Bien, ahora voy a decir como quedaron las habitaciones, son las 10:30 a.m. y recuerden todo lo que antes les dije y los veo a la 1 p.m.. Comenzaré con las niñas: Rhonda, Nadine y Sheena… Helga, Phoebe y Lila.

Arnold abrió grandes los ojos y dijo, "Gerald, ¿escuché bien? ¿El Sr. Simmons dijo Helga y Lila en la misma habitación?"

Gerald miraba sorprendido la preocupación en el tono de voz y cara de Arnold, aunque recordó la fijación de su amigo por Lila, posiblemente estaba preocupado por las maldades que Helga podía jugarle, no era ningún secreto que la detestaba, pero igualmente la reacción le pareció exagerada, entonces le dijo, "Viejo, no te preocupes, si quieres puedo hablar con Phoebe para que trate de evitar que Helga le haga algo a Lila, aunque ya sabes, Helga es impredecible y bastante obstinada, así que no te aseguro que Phoebe pueda hacer algo al respecto, pero de todas formas, Helga es algo malvada pero no creo que le haga nada tan malo"

"Gerald, no es eso… es sólo que… ¿podemos hablar después de esto? El Sr. Simmons va a decir la distribución de las habitaciones," dijo Arnold, tratando de cambiar de tema. Todavía no se había animado a comentarle a Gerald lo que sucedió entre Helga y él, ni siquiera él estaba demasiado seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, pero definitivamente, algo estaba cambiando.

Gerald lo miró y le dijo rodando sus ojos, "Como tu digas, Arnold…"

Ambos volvieron a prestar atención al Sr. Simmons, que continuó con su anuncio, "Bien, ahora voy a continuar con las habitaciones de los chicos: Sid, Stinky y Harold, Curly, Eugene y Brainy, Lorenzo e Iggy, Gerald y Arnold.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Arnold y Gerald abrieron la puerta de la suya.

"Arnold, voy a darme una ducha, espero que surta efecto y me quite el sueño, ya que imagino que después del almuerzo querrás comenzar con las investigaciones," con estas palabras Gerald entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

Arnold que todavía estaba en el umbral, cerró la puerta y se sentó pensativo sobre la cama. La cuenta regresiva para encontrar a sus padres había comenzado.

Gerald abrió un poco la puerta del baño y sacó la cabeza, había olvidado decirle algo, "Phoebe aceptó venir con nosotros… aunque seguro te lo imaginaste porque no dije nada antes," iba a cerrar la puerta, pero agregó, "y recuerda… todavía tienes que decirme quien es la tercera persona a la que le pediste que te acompañará… amigo, todavía no entiendo porque tanto misterio… como si se lo hubieras pedido a Helga G. Pataki…" y con eso Gerald cerró la puerta riéndose ruidosamente.

Después de unos minutos de mirar la puerta cerrada y escuchar a su amigo cantar en la ducha, Arnold seguro que él no lo oiría dijo, "Gerald, creo que realmente te sorprenderás cuando te diga su nombre, sin contar que te volverás loco cuando te diga que ella me dijo que me ama y a mí no me resulta desagradable, sino que pienso que Helga me agrada mucho y hasta posiblemente me gusta".

------------------

Bien, hasta acá el capítulo… espero que les haya gustado y me plazco en decirles que disfrute al escribirlo y me gustó como quedo y no quedo dramático, ni demasiado triste, o al menos eso creo yo, sólo ustedes me pueden decir si me equivoco. Decidí que esta parte del viaje a San Lorenzo fuera por partes, aún no estoy segura si aparte de este será uno o dos más. (Comentario extraoficial: serán dos posiblemente). Pero igual ahí no será el final del fic ni mucho menos… recuerden el primer capítulo en el que Helga tiene 25 años, así que falta un poco para el final, hasta ahora sólo tiene 11 años.

Algo que quería aclarar es que, a pesar de poner un poco malvada a Rhonda, yo no creo que el personaje lo sea totalmente, a veces puede ser molesta y algo arrogante cuando trata con desprecio a los otros niños por no estar a la moda o no vacacionar en los mejores lugares más exclusivos, pero hay episodios como **las gafas de Rhonda**, **puliendo a Rhonda**, **Rhonda se va a la quiebra**, al final de **la novia de Curly**, **la historia del huevo**, en los que nos damos cuenta que ella también tiene un lado amable. En cuanto a Lila, tal vez lo de "pequeña bruja" estuvo de más, pero no es agresión gratuita de mi parte, recuerden… es Helga y ella tampoco la odia, es sólo que cometió la imprudencia de ser el objeto de afecto de Arnold.

En cuanto a las revisiones…

Sailor angel7, tu revisión me dejó preocupada, si leíste lo primero que puse, te darás cuenta que fue tu revisión a la que me refería… Me hiciste confirmar un de los motivos por los que trato de no demorarme demasiado con las actualizaciones, el olvido de algunos datos… y está bien, a mi también a veces me pasa… y en cuanto al capítulo anterior, como dije antes, a mi no me gustó demasiado como quedó, así que entiendo que se te haya olvidado… además, en este caso, no sé si es tan mala idea… igualmente espero que este capítulo si te haya gustado más, en mi opinión este está mucho mejor, pero espero tu revisión… muchas gracias por leer la historia y hacerme tomar conciencia… y la respuesta a una de tus preguntas… decidí dártela con fragmentos de la propia historia. En el capítulo uno, "… ganó aquel concurso para viajar a algún lugar en el mundo que quisiese con toda la clase" y en el capítulo dos, "… un viaje para el escritor del mejor cuento de aventuras y para toda su clase, al lugar del mundo que eligiesen", "Los organizadores del concurso que había ganado no le habían informado exactamente cuando iba a poder realizar el viaje junto con la clase".

En cuanto a la segunda, sí lo confieso, soy culpable, no en el primer capítulo había dicho recuerdos pero, hay una pequeña aclaración… Pensé en contar los hechos como ocurrieron y no dar sólo puntos de vista de los personajes, para que se entienda al final el porque Helga hace y dice ciertas cosas… si así no fuere, algunos motivos querían poco entendibles, pero como se dice, "uno ve lo que quiere ver," y cada personaje toma en cuenta algunas cosas, que por ahí al otro le resultan totalmente olvidables… para hacer más entendible la historia hasta incorporé hasta un narrador, que obviamente no es un personaje, pero es necesario para describir ciertos aspectos. Entonces, toma el primer capítulo como una cosa actual y desde el segundo capítulo como un retroceso para entender como Helga llega a sentirse de esa forma a los 25 años… espero que se haya entendido… y me pone contenta que me hayas planteado tus dudas, porque posiblemente otras personas también no entendían eso… espero leer una próxima revisión…

Sarahi, que bueno volver a leer una revisión tuya… en este capítulo tenés más de Helga y Arnold, tú pareja favorita, la mía y la de muchos más… ¿hablaremos de millones de personas? … ja, ja, ja… este capítulo fue un poco más largo… espero que te siga resultando interesante, muchas gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión y quiero por favor que lo sigas haciendo…

Shinji Langley, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, lo sé, todavía de San Lorenzo en sí muy poco, ¿el aeropuerto y el hotel cuentan? … Claro que no, pero en San Lorenzo (segunda parte) ya no tengo excusas para no contar más sobre el país… y las aventuras claro… que bien que te guste que haya más de un punto de vista… y Lila, es todo un tema ¿no?

Natty, en este capítulo va una de las cosas que me sugeriste... 'pequeños problemas' con Rhonda y Lila… espero que te haya gustado, igual habrá un poco más... al menos con Lila puedo asegurar inconvenientes. Lo de Laura Ingals no me pareció una mala comparación, a pesar que tiene sus buenos años Los Ingals, esa imagen de Laura corriendo con el perrito, quedó en mi mente, que bien que te gustó. Y lo de "Lila merece un castigo" me causó mucha gracia. Que bueno que seguís leyendo la historia y lo más importante, te tomás la molestia de dejarme tu revisión, muchas gracias por eso.

Number6, por el día y horario de tus revisiones, asumo que te sumaste a leer el fic en el tercer capítulo y realmente te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dar tu opinión sobre cada uno de los capítulos… ¿estarás contento que haya decidido al menos que haya decidido poner nombres simples a los capítulos?, Ya con el nombre del fic no puedo hacer nada… pero igualmente en algún momento de la historia trataré de dejarlo lo más claro posible… Una vez más gracias y que bien que la historia te haya resultado interesante y sólo me queda decirte que Helga es un personaje con un estado de ánimo bastante voluble y a veces ella suele exagerar un poco las situaciones en las que se encuentra y mi idea no es hacer un fic con un dramatismo extremo, pero Helga es muy intensa y te aseguro, no es una historia triste. Otra cosa, me hiciste reír cuando escribiste que Arnold era un aspirante a santo por soportar a Helga y sobre Brainy, "a pesar de su problema de respiración"… lo sé, sonó a que me río de los defectos de la gente, pero no, es solo que fue una manera bastante educada de decirlo… seguramente no se entendió que es lo que me causo gracias, ¿pero acaso importa? … Y me olvidaba decirte que, tanto como preferís leer las peripecias entre Helga / Arnold… sus aventuras… es lo que yo más disfruto escribir, entiendo tu punto. Gracias por avisarme que las personas que viajaron a San Lorenzo son 17 y no 19, ya lo corregí, ¿problemas matemáticos? … No puede ser que no pueda hacer una operación básica como la suma.

Recordándoles que me gusta mucho que dejen revisiones, agradezco a todos los que la dejaron, a los que no (pero espero que se animen en un futuro, aunque sean malas) y nos leemos pronto con otra actualización…

¡Saludos!

-:Suky: -


End file.
